


The Price of Innocence

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: Modern AU. The reader’s uncle has gotten her family into a little trouble. Now it’s up to her to fix it. Will be she be able to meet the demands of one green-eyed trickster?





	1. Intro/Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Loanshark!Loki fic. This is just a little taste of what’s to come for this future fic. Please enjoy!

In lieu of monetary payment the Signer agrees to repay debt by way of peonage and personal assets.

You set the papers down. Your brows furrow in confusion. You had gone through enough law school to understand most of the lingo. Peonage just meant you had to work for Loki until the agreed upon amount was paid. However that didn’t explain the latter.

“Personal assets? I don’t understand. I told you we don’t have anything of value to pay you back.” You say as you look up. 

Loki had disappeared from his seat behind the desk while you were busy reading through the contract. Your eyes scan the dim room searching for him. 

You jump as his hands slide down the armrests of your chair, his head coming level with yours on the left side.

“Ah, but personal assets aren’t limited to the material realm, pet.” His silken voice murmurs into your ear. A tremor shoots down your spine.

Your throat now dry, you cough and try to swallow.

“I…I don’t know what you mean... If it’s not material possessions you’re after what else…” your breath hitches as Loki places his hand against your left outer thigh. With slow precision he slips his fingers underneath the hem of your skirt and inches it up a little. His nose skims down your ear to your jawline, humming all the while.

“You’re a smart girl, Ms. Y/L/N. I’m sure you can sort it out.”

You grasp his fingers to stop him from completely exposing you. While using your other hand and wiggling your hips you shimmy your skirt back into place. Your cheeks burned bright red. Loki chuckles and slips back behind you into the shadows of the room.

Twisting around in the seat you try to track his movements as he paces the floor.

“So in order to pay off the debt I have to sleep with you? Do you always coerce women into sex?”

Loki pauses and shifts back toward you. A smirk forms on his chiseled face.

“Darling, do I look like a need assistance getting a little amorous attention.” He gestures to himself with a flourish.

You flush a darker red and blink, training your gaze onto the floor. He saunters slowly back to the desk. You face forward again as he approaches.

“What then? Having sex with you is just the down payment and then I need to work the rest off?” You are thankful your voice comes out flat and even, not betraying the sudden fear seeping into your stomach.

Without warning Loki clasps your chin firmly and attacks your mouth in a searing kiss. You try to pull back but his grip stays firm. He takes advantage of your shock and slides his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. You reach up pressing your hands against his chest, meaning to push him away.

Loki draws back, his teeth biting into your bottom lip and gently pulling at it. He releases you lip and kisses the corner of your mouth, leaving a wet trail as his mouth moves along your jaw.

He stops at a spot just below your ear, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your skin. Then he sucks in, hard. You can’t help the loud moan as it escapes your lips. Your hand fist his lapels and jerk him a little closer. Loki hums in approval.

As quickly as it started it was over. Loki withdraws, reclaiming his perch atop the desk. He adjusts himself slightly, then you realize a noticeable bulge forming in his dress slacks. You grip the armrests to steady yourself, looking up to see his mischievous green eyes sparkle in triumph. He sits quietly, waiting.

“I-I-I’ve never been with…” how could you say you’re a virgin without sounding so ridiculous. You flounder around searching for the words in your mind.

Loki leans forward, eager and intense.

“I had my suspicions after our first encounter, but now you’ve just confirmed it. This is something you’ve held far more precious than money. So you see, my pet, that’s what I want from you in exchange. I want to have what you’ve never given to any man. I want to have all your firsts, and I won’t just take it from you, oh no. I’ll coax it from you until your trembling underneath me, begging me to pleasure you.”

You swallow and shudder, unused to the mixed feelings swirling inside you. Loki rises, ambling around the desk. He seats himself in his leather chair.

“So,” he begins, reaching into his blazer pocket for a pen. He holds it out to you, gesturing to the contract.

“What’s it to be? Do you agree to the terms? Or does the debt still stand?”

You hesitate. Were you really going to agree to what this mad man proposed? Could you really refuse when you had no way to payback the money? You thought of your uncle and cousin who were depending on you to fix this.

You pulled you bottom lip between your teeth and quickly your reminded of what he did not two minutes before. Your lip still tingles from his kiss. You couldn’t ignore the small thrill of excitement it stirs in you.

For this wild-eyed, dangerous man had just kindled a fire in you, and without him you had no idea how to put it out. 

You take the pen with trembling fingers and sign, praying you don’t regret this.


	2. Give Me the Money, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers her uncle has gotten her family into quite a bit of trouble. She goes to make a deal with The Trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so excited to write this for you guys all week! This fic is going to be very sinful and fun, so while this has nothing the rest will most likely be very smutty from now on. Strap in peeps, your in for one wild ride! Please enjoy!

“Y/N…” a soft sob sounds on the line.

“Cassidy? Cassidy, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Your blood runs cold. Jamie watches you with concern as you immediately gather your purse and keys. You bolt for the door, yelling over your shoulder

“I’m sorry, Jamie I have to go! I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

You face forward again, pressing your face into your cell. You take a moment to steady yourself before speaking.

“Okay kiddo, breathe. I need you to tell me what happened and are you okay?”

A series of deep breaths and sniffles sounds.

“Y-y-yes. I’m alright. D-dad’s pretty hurt though… someone broke in and…” Cassidy’s voice breaks. Her sobs renew.

Your heart jumps into your throat as your car comes into view. You sprint the rest of the way, yanking open the driver’s side door. Once the keys are in the ignition you plead silently that the car will start on the first try. You twist the key. The engine sputters to life and you release the air locked inside your lungs.

“What did they do, Cass? Did they hurt you?” You ask her as you throw the car in reverse and flip out of your parking spot.

“No…no, they beat up dad and threw a lot of stuff. I think they were looking for money…”

You grit your teeth. Of course they were. Wasn’t it always about fucking money? You turn on your blinker and speed out of the parking lot.

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, kiddo. I’m coming home right now. I need you to get off the phone with me and call the police – “ 

A shuffling, scraping noise comes through the receiver. It’s silent for a moment before a deep, slurred voice responds.

“We c-can’t call the…c-cops.”

“Uncle Morgan. What in God’s name did you do this time?” You snap at him, your foot pressing down on the accelerator.

He doesn’t answer, his voice getting quieter as he continues to mumble “no cops”. You raise your voice to get Cassidy’s attention.

“Yeah?” She asks as soon as she’s back on the line.

“Listen, I want you to go to your room and lock yourself in. You don’t come out until I get there. If you hear anyone but me come through the apartment, I don’t care what your dad said, you call the police. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She sniffs once and complies. As you hang up you strangle the steering wheel and speed like there’s no tomorrow. It would be all too fitting if a cop pegged you right now, but then you could just lead them home. Home where Cassidy was scared, anxious, and needing your help. Just like before.

•Four Years Ago•

It was well past midnight, but you still studied by the light of your desk lamp, trying to be quiet as your roommate slept. This Criminal Law class had been giving you trouble and you were determined to get an A on this next exam.

As you flipped through your notes your cell goes off, lost in the folds of your bedding.

“Shit!” You hissed, diving for your bed.

You scrambled through until you found it, shooting a quick glance at your roommate. She wriggled a little and then flipped over.

“Hello?” You answered, unsure who’d be calling you at this time of night.

“Y/N?” A small, soft voice replied.

“Cass? Sweetheart, what are you doing up? It’s so late there and you have school tomorrow.”

You pulled the phone away from you ear a moment to double check the caller ID. Sure enough it was your aunt and uncle’s number.

“I know, I just didn’t know who else to call…” Cassidy suddenly burst into tears.

“Hey hey hey, it’s alright. Shhh, take a deep breath. Good, now what’s going on? Where are your parents?” You sit back down at your desk, fiddling with the page edges of your notebook.

“Dad went out a while ago. I don’t know where…”

That figured. He probably went to one of the many casinos around Las Vegas. The worst place to live if you had a gambling problem like your Uncle Morgan did.

“…and mom’s gone.”

Your fingers stalled and you sat up straighter.

“Gone? What do you mean ‘gone’? Like she went out too?” You asked, confused.

Cassidy’s crying renewed. Your heart leapt into your throat, a little afraid of what her next response would be.

“No, she said she had to go pick up something and then never came back.”

“Never came back? Cassidy, how long has it been since she left?” You pressed trying to get more information.

“A week ago.” She sniffled.

You shot out of your chair. You didn’t hear her right. You couldn’t have. Your Aunt Kate and you had never gotten along the whole of the time she had “raised” you and you knew for certain that she would never win any mom awards for her half-assed parenting, but you never thought she’d do this.

Grabbing a bag out of your closet you began stuffing clothes and anything you could think of into it.

“It’s gonna be okay, Cass. I’m gonna make this okay, I promise.”

•Present Day•

Now here you are barreling down the highway again to save your cousin from her idiotic parent. 

When you were eleven you’d lost both your parents in a period of two months. Mom to a car accident; dad to a self – inflicted gunshot wound. You guess he couldn’t live without your mom. Which would have been a nice sentiment if not for the fact that it had left you stuck with two less than stellar guardians. Your dad’s brother who, if he was wasn’t completely hammered, gambled away any money he could get his hands on. 

That left you mostly with his wife, who couldn’t stand you for the simple fact that you were another mouth to feed; a burden. You didn’t take it to heart. Motherhood was seemingly not Kate’s speed. Having given birth shortly before you became their ward, Kate usually ignored Cassidy unless absolutely necessary. Just enough to keep her alive.

You supposed you should thank Kate for her unwillingness to mother. It had granted you the one person you loved most in this whole world, and who loved you unconditionally in return. You liked taking careof your young cousin; it gave you a purpose. It was why you’d gone away to study law, so you could help provide and take care of her better.

When she’d called you that late night there was never a question in your mind that you would come back. You would never disappoint Cassidy. You’d found her scared and alone, fridge completely empty save for a few beer bottles.

You could understand why Kate had left her husband. Hard to stay with someone who seemed so unwilling to abstain from something most people do on a daily basis. However, you couldn’t forgive that she’d left Cassidy to fend for herself. All because she was just tired of her life as wife and mother.

Four years later and constant battles with your uncle to stay sober, you’d hit another bump. Hopefully one that could be fixed quickly, but you weren’t one for holding your breath.

You pull into the apartment complex and park. Cutting the engine, you pause a moment to steel your nerves for what awaited you upstairs. You gather your belongings and head up the walkway, keeping your head high and eyes ahead. It wasn’t the worst neighborhood, but it helped to seem like you wouldn’t be intimidated easily.

As your apartment door came into view your heart sank to see the door was still ajar. You forgot to remind Cassidy to make sure it was closed, though you doubt there would be anything to steal now if people had already broken in. You shoulder the door open, but meet some resistance halfway.

Finally squeezing your way into the small crack you realize Morgan is slumped against the door-side wall, his leg preventing it from opening fully. He looks like hell; a bloodied face with one eye already swollen shut. He breathes heavily through a split lip. If he was still breathing, you surmise, he’d be good for a few minutes while you check on Cass.

The entire apartment is in shambles. Furniture upturned, books splayed out with some of their pages ripped from the spine. Glass and broken knick-knacks shrewn about. Walking through the kitchen you see that didn’t fair much better. The fridge sat tilted with its door open, the carton of milk spilled over broken dishes. You carefully step around the carnage making your way to Cassidy’s room.

You knock softly, “Hey kiddo, open up.”

There is some shuffling and then the door creaks open. Cassidy comes out of the darkness and burrows into your arms. No tears now, but she trembles against you a little. You rub soothing circles against her back. The two of you remain silent a few more minutes. You’re the first to pull back and look into Cass’s face.

“What happened?” You ask calmly.

“I don’t really know,” Cass tries to explain, her eyes darting around the destroyed hallway.

You gently pull her chin over to bring her attention back on you. She takes a deep breath and begins again.

“I was in my room working on homework. I had my headphones in, you know? Then I heard this really loud crash and this really big guy came through my door. He told me to get out and I went into the living room. Dad was on the floor next to this woman. He’d already been beaten up. She told me to sit on the couch and then the guy went through the house destroying everything.” Cassidy’s breath catches as she attempts to hold in a sob. You pat her back reassuringly.

“Do you have any idea what they were here for?” You didn’t really need to ask, you had a pretty good idea.

Cass shakes her head, “No, they didn’t really say much… except that the loan was due and if dad didn’t pay it soon the next time would make this look like a vacation.”

Yikes. Now you take a look around the hallway, your eyes sweeping across the mess. Suddenly it dawns on you. You whip your head back to Cassidy and look beyond her.

“You said they came into your room? Did they trash it too?” You ask urgently.

Confused, Cass nods her head as you push past her and into her bedroom. Sure enough it was just as destroyed as the rest of the apartment. The only thing in place was her bed, which she must have righted herself as the sheets were thrown onto the floor. Cass’s bookshelf stood in its usual spot, but it was empty of its contents. The books lay all across the floor.

“No, no, no, no…” You chant under your breath as you search through the pile.

You find the old children’s anthology book you used to read all the time to Cass when she was little and flip it open. Where the pages used to be you’d cut a square through, to hold something. Now it lay bare, completely empty of its contents. You shoulders slump, the book dropping back to the floor.

“What’s wrong, Y/N? What are you looking for?” Cass asks, searching the ground around her to help you.

“It’s gone.” You say bitterly.

She looks at you, brows furrowed. “What’s gone?”

“The money. I had it stashed in here. They took it.” You hand her the book as you rise to your feet.

Understanding slowly spreads over Cass’s face. She looks down at the book and opens the cover, inspecting for herself.

“You.. hid money in my favorite kid’s book?” She asks, affronted. “What if I had wanted to read it again?!”

You snort. “Please, you haven’t picked up that book since you were nine. You weren’t ever gonna read it again.”

“I might have, you don’t know! Maybe nostalgia would hit me and I’d want to read it but now I can’t because the pages are gone.” Cass drops the book dramatically.

You huff a little in laughter, though you’re far from at ease. “So I’ll buy you a new one when I can…”

That killed the lightness in the air. Cass sobers.

“Why did you hide money in my room?”

You sigh and run a hand through your hair, letting the tangles pull a bit to release some of your frustration.

“It was for you. A little college fund. I figured your dad wouldn’t think a fifteen year old kid would have any money and it’d be safe in here but…I should have known better.” You laugh derisively.

“How much was in there?”

“…five thousand dollars.” It hurt just thinking about how long it took you to save that. 

Silence settles as you both quietly contemplate your situation. You sigh and head to the door.

“C’mon, let’s go wake up dear old daddy and figure out how much shi – I mean, crap we’re in.”

Cassidy rolls her eyes. “I don’t know why you won’t just swear. Not like I don’t hear it at school.” 

“Because I’m the guardian and I have to set the example… or something like that.” You say imperiously, adding a wink at the end as you herd her out the door.

You follow her back through the debris and into the living room. Morgan still lay hunched by the door where you left him. Cassidy scurries onto the couch, watching you as you bend down in front of him. You observe him a moment before you slap him hard across the face.

Morgan wakes with a start. His one good eye darts around frantically until it locks onto you.

“Oi, Y/N! We’ve been robbed! T-t-they just came outta nowhere…” He sputters, arms scrambling to pick himself up.

His breath hits you like a noxious wave, a mix of halitosis and alcohol. You cover your nose and pull back. He continues to mumble incoherently as he again tries to focus his eye on you. His drunken state and the couple of knocks to the head he took seemingly made that difficult. You shake your head.

“You want to try that again? Why were they here, uncle? I’m sure you have an idea.” You condescend, anger simmering just under your skin.

Knowing he’s been caught Morgan lunges forward, curling around your lap and weeps pathetically. It’s enough to temper your ire.

“Alright, that’s enough. Enough, uncle. You’re a grown man for god’s sake.” You force him to sit back up with some difficulty, as the man weighed about twice as much as you.

You peer into his bloodied and bruised face until you have his attention.

“How much this time?” You demand softly.

Morgan looks away, reluctant to answer. He reaches up to scratch uncomfortably at his balding scalp.

“How. Much.” You press.

Finally he relents, “A hundred thousand…”

You reel back releasing him as you rise to your feet and pace the trashed floor.

“Oh daddy… you didn’t.” Cassidy cries.

You pull at your hair again, trying to drown out your uncle’s pleas for forgiveness. Your mind scattered, searching for a solution to this very big problem. He had been getting better… or so you thought.

Who the hell would loan your uncle so much?! You thought he’d run through every loanshark in the area and now they knew he wasn’t good for anything. You are vaguely aware of your uncle’s lame attempt to explain himself. 

Okay…okay, you could figure this out. You’d done it before and you could do it again. No big deal. You spin on your heel and march into your room to change. After a few minutes you return to the living room, Cassidy watching over the back of the couch while Uncle Morgan sat dejectedly against the wall. Cass cocks her head curiously at your new attire.

You had changed into black slacks and a plain white button up shirt, your best black blazer carefully arranged over it. Your hair is pulled back into a sleek high bun, an attempt to make you look as severe as possible.

“What are you going to do?” Cass asks you.

You walk over to the couch and press your hand to her cheek.

“I’m going to do what I do best. I’m gonna bullshit my way through to get us more time.”

Cassidy smiles ruefully at your swear word. You press your lips to her forehead. 

“Keep the door locked… if you can.” You weren’t sure if the lock remained intact from the invasion or not. “Barricade the door if you have to.” 

Cass nods as you turn and crouch in front of Morgan. You nudge him until he looks up through his lashes.

“I need the name of the place where you got the money and who gave it to you.”

•••

Sakaarian Dreams

That’s what the sign read outside of the casino where The Trickster did his business. You’d rolled your eyes at the nickname when your uncle had given it up. What kind of alias was that for a man to go by? The again, when you blackmail and coerce people into giving you money you guess it didn’t really matter what they called you.

Looking down you inspect yourself again. Though you hadn’t finished law school you knew enough “legalese” to deter most of your uncle’s creditors from demanding fast payment. It’d been really hard, but you’d managed. Most of them were too dimwitted to understand what nonsense you could get to come out of your mouth. They just knew you might pose a problem to their business and wanted it to go away. It’d worked before, it could work again. At least you hoped it would.

You hang back in the shadows, observing the bouncer as he monitors the crowd coming in. A small group of giggly girls walk past you and you slide into their huddle hanging out in the back. As they make their way to the door you make yourself look like the put upon friend made the be the designated driver that night. Annoyed but still wanting to be a part of the revelry. They pause by the bouncer. The man is a giant. His head is shaved and two tattoos hook around his scalp. He scowls at your “group” a beat, his eyes ghosting over you before he nods once and you proceed in.

Once inside you break away from the girls. You look around at the garish furnishings. Everything was doused in loud colors and neon. The music pulsed around the room in a hypnotizing rhythm. This area seemed designated to just dancing, the center flooring packed with people swaying to the beat. A DJ stationed in the far left corner of the room. You scan the walls. There were two wide doorways on opposing walls, both entrances obscured by strings of glittering beads hanging down. Then tucked back in a dark corner you see a plain door marked “Prohibited”. You assume that’s where you’ll find The Trickster.

Sticking to the walls you glide around the room, trying to remain inconspicuous as you wait for someone to either enter or exit the door. You don’t have to wait long as a woman with tanned skin, in a suit similar to yours appraoches. Her dark hair is pulled into a half bun and a bored expression takes up her face. You can see matching, light tattoos painted on her cheeks, the pattern indistinguishable. She stops to enter.

You wait a beat before slipping through the cracked door. The office area beyond is a lot less flashy as the bar, though still quite a bit dingy. You take another step before you’re plowed into from behind and face plant right into the dirty floor.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” A silky, feminine voice sounds above your head, her knee digging into your back.

“Get off of me!” You grit out, trying to push yourself up again.

“I’m here to see The Trickster and I am not leaving until I do!” You say disdainfully.

You hear someone chuckle and you crane your neck to see who it’s coming from. Out of the dark hallway a tall, lean man in a dark suit walks out.

“Well, it would appear that you’ve found me, pet.”


	3. Damn, If These Walls Could Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader confronts the man known as The Trickster. Tensions build and deals are made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s an innuendo in here that I had no idea about until I was trying to come up with something dirty for Loki to say. Not really sorry about it. XD Things will really start to heat up after this update. I hope you all are ready. The teaser part is now woven into the story, so I will be deleting the teaser later. Last thing, I am half awake trying to post this so I hope it makes sense. I tried editing it but… things may have slipped my notice, I apologize. Please feel free to give feedback or let me know what you liked. Enjoy!!
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> “Emperor’s New Clothes” - Panic! At the Disco
> 
> “Walls Could Talk” - Halsey

You stop your struggling, taken aback. In your mind you’d stereotyped The Trickster as the typical loan shark. Balding, pot-bellied, oily from head to toe and dressed like some bad 70’s movie criminal. That image did not coincide with the man in front of you.

You hadn’t expected the man to be so devastatingly handsome. His long, lean frame is fitted into a sleek, black suit. His jet black hair gelled back, falling to his shoulders. Proud cheekbones and a Grecian nose stand out from a smooth, angular face. Your eyes flit up to his. Their bright green pierces you, a dark humor glimmering in their depths. Your unknown assailant’s knee digs in further, right between your shoulder blades.

“Get. Off. Of. Me.” You grit out, attempting to throw her off again.

“Come now, Val. There’s no need to be so rough.” His silken voice urges.

“Boss doesn’t like clients to be back here.” ‘Val’ says, though she eases up.

You push up to your knees and glare at her while you rise to stand. She returns your gaze with a cool stare but you hold your ground.

“Easy girls. Play nice. As for the boss, he won’t pay any mind to what goes on back here as long as the drinks flow and the party continues on out there.” The Trickster chortles with a wave of his hand back towards the bar.

Val’s eyes dart quickly to him and without another glance your way she heads back out the door. You adjust your blazer, smoothing stray hairs back in place.

“Apologies for our Val. She’s a little…prickly towards strangers. You’ll find I’m a much more pleasant host.” He winks and smiles widely.

“Yes well, I have come to speak with you, Trickster –“ you begin imperiously but he cuts you off.

“Loki.”

“W-what?”

“My name is Loki. That is what you may call me.” He says evenly. 

“O-okay,” you begin, less certain than you were before. “Loki. I have come to discuss a legal matter regarding your dealings with a Mr. Morgan Y/L/N.”

“Oh dear. This sounds serious. Shall we have this discussion in my office.” Loki pushes off the wall he’d been leaning against and heads off down the hall, expecting you to follow.

You hesitate a moment, feeling off your game since meeting this strange man. You try to shrug off the self-doubt and quickly fall in step behind him.

Loki ushers you into a small office off to the right of the hallway. Unlike the bar, dance floor, and the hallway before it, this office space was immaculate and elegant. Much like the man it belonged to.

He had a thing for the color green. The room was covered in various shades of it. A plush couch sat against the wall to the right of a ornate desk craved from dark wood. Velvet drapes hung to the sides of the couch, a mirror on the wall beyond it.

Loki lopes over to the desk and sits in the high-backed leather chair. He gestures for you to take a seat in the chair opposite the desk. You carefully walk toward it and slide into the dark green, pinstriped seat.

“Now then, I believe you said you had a legal matter to discuss with me?” Loki asks, putting emphasis on the word ‘legal’ like it is funny to him.

All the times before when you’d done this you were so poised, so certain. However, those times you’d gotten what you’d expected. Meatheads and thugs too stupid to know any better. You didn’t know this Loki, but from what you could garner, he was no stupid thug. You sit up straight realizing you’ve taken to long to answer.

“I’m sure you’re aware that loan sharking and extortion are illegal, yes?” You begin.

Loki steeples his long fingers and presses his lips against them, chin resting in his thumbs. He appears to be considering your words but says nothing. You lick your lips and continue.

“I’m here to represent my client – “

His laughter fills the room. A chill runs down your spine. You fight the urge to fidget and try to appear unfazed by Loki’s outburst. You wait an agonizing minute while it dies down.

“Apologies,” He says with a mirthful smile. “But you’ll have to do better than that to convince me Ms. Y/N Y/L/N.”

Your heart jumps into your throat. Real fear courses through you now. Your eyes flutter close, trying to block out what was happening. 

“How do you know my name?” You ask calmly, opening your eyes to stare straight at him.

Loki’s smirk widens and he looks down to shuffle through some papers in a folder. He holds out a small square paper. You reach forward and take it from him. It’s a photograph of Cassidy and you, one taken on a rare outing with your Uncle. He’d been in a jovial mood and wanted to treat you two to ice cream. In the photo you had ice cream spread on the tip of your nose, a goofy smile on your face while Cass laughed until she was crying.

“Why do you have this?” You ask, anger rising in you. 

“I make it a point to know all the details of those I have dealings with, including those they care about most.” Loki says smoothly.

“You break into my apartment, which you must know by now means we have nothing of value to satisfy your debts. You scare the wits out of my cousin and beat my uncle half to death. So on top of all of that you thought you’d take this as a memento?” You seethe, brandishing the photo at him.

“Ah, but I didn’t ransack your home now did I, love? As a number of people here can testify to my whereabouts.” He croons.

“Maybe not you, but how about your bouncer? Or, what was her name? Val? I have two witnesses who could identify those two.” 

You’re starting to see red. You need to calm down before you completely botch your negotiating. You breathe slowly through your nose gripping the armrests of your chair tightly. Loki’s smirk falters slightly. Dread coils in your stomach. It might be too late to save this. He shakes his head slightly.

“Careful, pet. I wouldn’t be dragging the authorities into this. You never know what they might dig up on you and your little family.” Loki warns.

The blood drains from your face, “What do you mean?”

He shrugs, “Well, with your uncle’s track record it wouldn’t be surprising if his proclivities spread to drugs too, now would it? What would happen to your sweet little cousin then?”

“Don’t you dare –“ your voice breaks and you take a deep breath to calm yourself.

Loki waits with patient amusement while you reign in your feelings. However, much like an animal trapped in a corner, your fight or flight response is kicking in. You never were one to back down from baring your teeth when threatened. You glare up at him, not bothering any longer to mask your fury.

“It would seem we’re at an impasse, Loki. So what are we going to do? My uncle still owes you ninety – five – “

“Oh no, my dear. I believe the loan was at one hundred thousand.” Loki waggles a finger in protest.

You breathe deeply again, trying not to scream at him.

“One hundred thousand minus the five thousand your goons stole from me. So the debt stands at ninety – five thousand.” You grit out.

The two of you stare each other down. You feel a headache beginning to beat unmercifully between your eyes, but you refuse to look away first. Suddenly Loki claps his hands together and smiles, though it’s more of a jackal’s grin than anything friendly.

“You’re a tough negotiator, Ms. Y/L/N, but I think this is one deal I can be agreeable on. So shall we say five thousand dollar monthly payments until the debt is paid off?” He leans forward with fingers laced together.

You balk at the outrageous amount. Yet truly you had no leverage to work with here. You had no idea how you would afford that payment every month, but by god you were going to try. You would put your uncle through hell just to make those payments and get out of this once and for all.

“Fine. On one more condition.” You reply.

“Very well,” Loki leans back, seemingly basking in triumph. “I’m listening.”

You roll your eyes. Such a benevolent bastard, you think bitterly.

“I want to see the ledger that tallies what my uncle owes you. I want to confirm with my own eyes that it is what you say it is.” You demand.

You may have been studying to be a lawyer, but mathematics had been something you’d always been excellent at. You had to be in order to make ends meet.

Loki peers at you over his hands before pressing a button on is phone receiver. 

“Bring me the Y/L/N ledger.” He speaks into it before letting go.

You stare each other down while you wait. Loki eyes you up and down unabashedly and it’s all you can do not to blush and cross your arms over your chest to shield yourself. Soon a weaselly looking man with a bad combover shuffles into the office carrying a leather bound ledger. His eyes are shifty and he fidgets as he sets it down on Loki’s desk and scuttles away. 

Loki rises and holds out his hand for you to join him in front of the desk. You get up and walk stiffly to stand next to him. You fight the urge to shy away when he hovers right over you as he opens the ledger to your uncle’s name followed by lines with different dollar amounts he’d borrowed over the span of a month.

A month. That was all it took to do so much damage. You begin to double check the math, momentarily forgetting about Loki and his closeness. You scan through it once, twice, then frown. You go through it a third time carefully adding the numbers in your head.

“These numbers aren’t correct. There are a lot of inconsistencies and…,” you pause a moment realizing too late that you should hold on to this information. But if he were to find out you knew and lied, it could mean more trouble. “My uncle actually owes about fifteen hundred more than what is recorded.”

Loki leans in to look at the numbers himself, growling a little in frustration. He yanks the phone receiver off its stand and punches in a few numbers. He waits impatiently as the line rings. Someone picks up.

“Grab Hastings. He may be heading for the exit. Do not let him leave.” He slams the receiver down causing you to jump.

Loki pivots and heads for the door, leaving you standing next to the desk in confusion. Who was Hastings? Your mind conjures up the image of the little cowardly man who’d brought in the ledger. Fear snakes up your spine. Had you just gotten this man into trouble? What were they going to do to him?

“Wh – where are you going?” You take a few steps forward attempting to stop him.

“Thank you, Ms. Y/L/N. I shall have Val come to escort you out.” Loki says over his shoulder in dismissal.

“Wait!” You shout, fear getting the better of you. “What are you going to do? How do you know I haven’t lied?”

In two strides Loki has you pinned against the desk. Your scream cut off when he yanks back you head by your bun, pins coming loose from the force of it. He pierces you with a cool green stare.

“And have you lied to me, pet?” He asks with a deadly calmness.

You try to swallow with you neck bent back. “No, the numbers are wrong.” You whisper, unable to break your gaze away from his.

He stares a beat longer then dips his head lower. You stay stalk still, afraid to anger him again. Loki drags the tip of his nose along your jawline, breathing you in. You can’t fight the shiver the travels through you. You grip the edge of the desk for stability. 

His hand pulls free from your hair. It tumbles down, framing your face and shoulders. He straightens, eyes trailing down your face lingering on your lips. They travel lower, over your throat to your chest. He smirks a bit. You glance down and realize in all the jostling two buttons had come free. The holes too big to keep them secure. You flush and reach up to fix them. Loki stops you, prying your hands away. 

“You know, you’d look rather lovely with a pearl necklace draped around your pretty neck.” He murmurs, sliding his fingertips gently along your exposed neck and collarbone.

Confused, you furrow your brows. What is he going on about? You were ninety – six thousand dollars in debt to him, did he really think you could afford pearls? A gleeful shine enters Loki’s eyes and you feel as though you’ve missed something rather important. You squirm, eager to get away. Finally, he steps away turning back towards the door.

“I’ll be in contact Ms. Y/L/N. Please wait here until Val comes for you.” Loki says over his shoulder, and with that he was gone.

•••

“Mmm” you hum happily.

You scoop another spoonful of ice cream out of the carton before handing it over to Cassidy. She takes her turn. It’d been a long day. After you’d returned home late last night you’d crawled into bed with Cass and slept like the dead. It was all you could do to wake up when your alarm sounded and call off work. Thank god you’d found such an understanding boss in Jamie, otherwise you’d have been out of a job a long time ago.

With very little convincing on her apart, you’d let Cass stay home from school and the two of you worked hard to set the apartment back together. Uncle Morgan stayed out of sight and mind while he slept off his hangover and injuries. Luckily, that is what you preferred at the moment. 

Now you sat with your cousin and polished off the carton of ice cream that had managed to survive the break in.

“What did you say his name was again?” Cass asks around a mouthful of the melting treat.

“Loki.” You respond, taking back the carton and digging into it.

“Sounds foreign, do you think he’s from here?” Cass muses.

“I dunno.” You say, and nor do you care. The sooner you could be done with the prick, the better.

At that moment your phone buzzes in your pocket. Sticking the spoon in your mouth you reach around and pull it out. The number was blocked, but a message popped up on the lock screen. 

Car waiting outside in ten. See you soon.

Speak of the devil. You groan and slide the phone back into your pocket.

“What? What is it?” Cassidy asks, her mood shifting to an anxiousness that was setting your teeth on edge.

“I assume Loki. I’m supposed to be outside in ten. I need to go change.” You grumble, giving back the ice cream carton and pushing up from the table.

“I can wait up for you. Just so I know you get home okay – “

You turn and give her a stink eye. “Oh no, you don’t. I know what you’re really trying to do, but it won’t work. This man may have disrupted our lives but it’s going back to normal tomorrow. That means school for you.” You say with finality, jabbing a finger in her direction.

Cass huffs indignantly. “Fine, but I really am worried about you going.” 

“Don’t worry, he won’t do anything to me. If he does, he won’t get his money.” You walk back and hug her tightly.

“Now, bed.” You push her towards her room. She turns and sticks her tongue out before closing her bedroom door.

You smile to yourself and head to your own to prepare for tonight’s battle of wills.

•••

Tap. Tap. Tap.

You bounce your foot impatiently on the stone floor, the heel of your shoe clicking steadily. You’d been ushered into Loki’s office the second you’d arrived at Sakaarian Dream from your escorted ride.

Now it’d been another ten minutes of waiting with no sign of Loki to be seen. You were really getting tired of this song and dance. You’re just about to get up and find someone to take you home when the door swings open. You swivel your head around as Loki walks in and strides around the desk. He seats himself in his chair and slides a document over to you. He glances up at you, mischief sparking in his eyes as he taps the paper.

“Please read this, sign, and we can begin your repayment plan.” He says, all business.

You eye him warily, picking up the papers and start to peruse it. The further into it you go, the more your panic grows. Once you finish the read through you reread a certain passage that caught your particular attention.

In lieu of monetary payment the Signer agrees to repay debt by way of peonage and personal assets.

You set the papers down. Your brows furrow in confusion. You had gone through enough law school to understand most of the lingo. Peonage just meant you had to work for Loki until the agreed upon amount was paid. However that didn’t explain the latter.

“Personal assets? I don’t understand. I told you we don’t have anything of value to pay you back.” You say as you look up. 

Loki had disappeared from his seat behind the desk while you were busy reading through the contract. Your eyes scan the dim room searching for him. 

You jump as his hands slide down the armrests of your chair, his head coming level with yours on the left side.

“Ah, but personal assets aren’t limited to the material realm, pet.” His silken voice murmurs into your ear. A tremor shoots down your spine.

Your throat now dry, you cough and try to swallow.

“I…I don’t know what you mean... If it’s not material possessions you’re after what else…” your breath hitches as Loki places his hand against your left outer thigh. With slow precision he slips his fingers underneath the hem of your skirt and inches it up a little. His nose skims down your ear to your jawline, humming all the while.

“You’re a smart girl, Ms. Y/L/N. I’m sure you can sort it out.”

You grasp his fingers to stop him from completely exposing you. While using your other hand and wiggling your hips you shimmy your skirt back into place. Your cheeks burned bright red. Loki chuckles and slips back behind you into the shadows of the room.

Twisting around in the seat you try to track his movements as he paces the floor.

“So in order to pay off the debt I have to sleep with you? Do you always coerce women into sex?”

Loki pauses and shifts back toward you. A smirk forms on his chiseled face.

“Darling, do I look like a need assistance getting a little amorous attention.” He gestures to himself with a flourish.

You flush a darker red and blink, training your gaze onto the floor. He saunters slowly back to the desk. You face forward again as he approaches.

“What then? Having sex with you is just the down payment and then I need to work the rest off?” You are thankful your voice comes out flat and even, not betraying the sudden fear seeping into your stomach.

Without warning Loki clasps your chin firmly and attacks your mouth in a searing kiss. You try to pull back but his grip stays firm. He takes advantage of your shock and slides his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. You reach up pressing your hands against his chest, meaning to push him away.

Loki draws back, his teeth biting into your bottom lip and gently pulling at it. He releases you lip and kisses the corner of your mouth, leaving a wet trail as his mouth moves along your jaw.

He stops at a spot just below your ear, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your skin. Then he sucks in, hard. You can’t help the loud moan as it escapes your lips. Your hand fist his lapels and jerk him a little closer. Loki hums in approval.

As quickly as it started it was over. Loki withdraws, reclaiming his perch atop the desk. You grip the armrests to steady yourself, looking up to see his mischievous green eyes sparkle in triumph. He sits quietly, waiting.

“I-I-I’ve never been with…” how could you say you’re a virgin without sounding so ridiculous. You flounder around searching for the words in your mind.

Loki leans forward, eager and intense.

“I had my suspicions after our first encounter, but now you’ve just confirmed it. This is something you’ve held far more precious than money. So you see, my pet, that’s what I want from you in exchange. I want to have what you’ve never given to any man. I want to have all your firsts, and I won’t just take it from you, oh no. I’ll coax it from you until your trembling underneath me, begging me to pleasure you.”

You swallow and shudder, unused to the mixed feelings swirling inside you. Loki rises, ambling around the desk. He seats himself in his leather chair.

“So,” he begins, reaching into his blazer pocket for a pen. He holds it out to you, gesturing to the contract.

“What’s it to be? Do you agree to the terms? Or does the debt still stand?”

You hesitate. Were you really going to agree to what this mad man proposed? Could you really refuse when you had no way to payback the money? You thought of your uncle and cousin who were depending on you to fix this.

You pulled you bottom lip between your teeth and quickly your reminded of what he did not two minutes before. Your lip still tingles from his kiss. You couldn’t ignore the small thrill of excitement it stirs in you.

For this wild-eyed, dangerous man had just kindled a fire in you, and without him you had no idea how to put it out. 

You take the pen with trembling fingers and sign, praying you don’t regret this.


	4. You Cannot Buy Me, Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader begins juggling her normal life and her dealings with Loki. The reader learns just how determined Loki can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! So sorry for the wait, I underestimated how much time I’d have over the weekend. Thank you for being so patient!! Now please enjoy and maybe drop a line, tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> “Devil Devil” - MILCK  
> “Familiar Taste of Poison” - Halestorm

You sit in your car staring up at the firm building, steeling yourself to go in and act as if nothing happened. You'd been tempted to call off again, but you couldn't afford to miss work. Not now. You take one last deep breath and get out. As the elevator doors open up to your floor you glance around for Jamie. He was the number one person you didn’t want to see. He'd been there when you'd gotten Cassidy's call and he'd be the first person to start asking questions. Questions you weren't keen to answer with lies you hadn't made up yet.

You spot him in the conference room deep into the morning meeting. You breathe a sigh of relief. At least for now you could avoid a conversation. Jamie turns his head as you move. He perks up and smiles. You return the smile with a small wave before heading to your desk to get to work. 

Jamie and you had been in the same law school program before you had dropped out. It had been a surprise to you when he'd sought you out after he'd finished his schooling. He had established himself pretty well in the law firm he junior partnered in and contacted you to convince you to come work with him. You told him you hadn't completed school, but he insisted he could get you the job. He made good on his word, and the pay raise of being a paralegal would help take care of you family. You were very grateful to him.

The morning passed quickly with little interruption or questions from your coworkers. Jamie had tried to make his way to your desk a couple times, but he kept getting called back to other duties. You just worked on, glad to put off talking to him. 

When the lunch hour came you darted out of the room, pretending not to hear him calling for you as you made your escape. You brought your lunch back to the empty office, ready to just sit and enjoy some solitude. You eat quietly, reflecting on the events of the last couple days. Your cheeks warm as you remember the contract you'd signed last night.

It wasn’t that you were completely clueless to sex. You’d had Sex Ed in school and friends had clued you in to other things. You’d fooled around with some guys you’d been interested in too. You just had never allowed them to get any further. There wasn’t much point. You didn’t see any future in those relationships. Cassidy came first for you. Anything else just wasn’t important. Even pleasuring yourself had been something you didn’t entertain very often. Close quarters and thin walls could make for awkward conversation around the breakfast table.

The way that Loki had kissed you last night had left you breathless and shuddering all the way home. You weren’t naïve enough to think that this was some kind of courtship. You were just a conquest for him. Yet, no man had ever taken such command of you and made you want more. Even if you wouldn’t admit that out loud.

You chuckle to yourself shaking your head slightly. A mere twelve hours ago you promised your virginity to a complete stranger. All you really knew was a name. Curious, you turn towards your computer and open up a search engine. You spend the next twenty minutes searching a combination of “Loki”, “The Trickster”, and “Sakaarian Dream” to find out more but to no avail. The man was shadow; an illusion.

“Hey Y/N, how are you doing? Is everything all right at home?” Jamie asks.

You jump, startled as he sits against the edge of your desk. You quickly click out of the search engine results you'd just been browsing and direct your attention to him. You smile up politely at Jamie, hoping it didn't look too obvious you didn't want him to know what you were up to.

"Oh, hi Jamie. Yes, everything is fine. Thank you." You say, not divulging any more information.

“Was it more trouble with your uncle?” Jamie presses.

“Yes, but it’s all squared away now. Everything is going back to normal.” You give a nervous laugh at the end, uncomfortable with the lie.

Jamie doesn’t seem to notice. 

“That’s great, I just wanted to – “ Jamie is interrupted from someone across the room calling to him.

He gives an annoyed look before turning to respond. They exchange a few words. Jamie turns back to you.

“Time to get back to work,” He says with an eye roll. “I’ll chat with you later.”

You watch as Jamie retreats and more coworkers meander back into the office. You reopen the search engine and clear out the results. It didn’t matter now that there were more prying eyes. It wasn’t really turning up much anyways. Perhaps by working for Loki you could glean more about him and find a way out of your current predicament.

“Ms. Y/L/N, this package was waiting for you downstairs.” A mail courier hands a plainly wrapped parcel to you.

“Thank you.” You turn the package end over end, looking to see who it’s from.

Finding no writing on the outside you rip into the wrapping. The white garment box has no writing as well so you carefully pull the lid off. Your cheeks are set ablaze as you slap the lid closed. Your eyes dart around ensuring no one else had seen. Quickly you yank open a desk drawer and drop the box inside, slamming it shut a little too hard. Mumbling an apology to those around you, you go back to work. Well, try to anyway. The hours crawl by and you barely get anything done.

Mercifully, the workday ends. You wait until everyone heads out before you open the drawer and pull out the box. Tucking it under your arm you gather your purse and make a break for the elevator.

“Y/N! Wait up!” Jamie calls from his office.

You tense, the hope of slipping out of the office unnoticed evaporating. You wait impatiently by the elevator door as Jamie walks out of his office, closing and locking the door behind him. He faces you with an easy smile.

"Heading out? Let me walk you out to the parking garage." He reaches around you to press the call button.

You smile at him, shielding the box from sight. As the elevator opens he ushers you in. For a moment there is nothing but silence between you two before Jamie clears his throat. 

"So, the other night before you needed to head off I wanted to ask you something..." Jamie trails off. You catch him glancing over to you from the corner of your eye.

"Oh?" You inquire, tilting your head to look at him. He smiles a little bashfully. Was he starting to blush?

"The thing is, I know it might not be prudent given that we work together, but I thought, or I hoped - "

"Out with it, Jamie." You tease, laughing a little. The man was never this bad with words.

Jamie laughs himself, looking down and running his fingers through his soft, blonde hair. "Could I take you out to dinner sometime this week?"

Oh. You're a little surprised by this invitation, and if it had come only two nights before you would have accepted. Perhaps even entertained the idea of dating Jamie. He was a nice guy and knew your family situation. There could be worse men to choose. One that was already, reluctantly, chosen. Jamie shyly looks at you, awaiting your answer. You smile apologetically.

"It sounds very lovely, Jamie. It really does, but... My life is a little too chaotic right now. I don't want to drag you into all this mess." The elevator doors open and you step out, trying to distance yourself from Jamie. 

He follows you out. " But if I said – " You hold up your hand to stop him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry. Maybe when my life is a little calmer and settled we can go out on that dinner. If that is what you still want then?" You offer lamely.

Jamie lightly touches your hand, smiling though the brightness has dimmed. "Of course." He says.

You pull your hand free waving goodnight as you head to your car. You get in and watch as Jamie climbs into his own, much nicer vehicle and drives away. Finally alone, you peer down at the white garment box in your lap. You pull up the lid to reveal the emerald green, lacey bra and panty set inside. A frilly pattern wrapped around the cups; a strip of lace dangling just underneath with a cute little bow nestled in the center of everything. The panties had much of the same, though they would never cover anything properly. Resting between the pair of racy lingerie is a small notecard. You pick it up and read.

For our little rendezvous tonight. 9 o' clock. Don't keep me waiting.

•••

Val once again leads you down the back hallway to Loki’s office. You adjust your jacket once again, feeling a little self-conscious. You understood it was impossible for anyone to know, but the new lingerie made you feel exposed. Add that to the fact you were nervous about seeing Loki again and you were reaching new levels of discomfort this week.

You had expected Loki to be waiting in his office for you when Val escorted you in, but when she opens the door you find it empty. 

“Loki wants you to go over these ledgers tonight, to double check the numbers.” Val says in a monotone voice, a bored expression on her face.

You follow her to the desk and sit in front of it. A stack of leather bound ledgers, looking very similar to your uncle’s, await you. Val casts one last sidelong look at you before she heads out the door, leaving you alone. You glance about, taking in your surroundings. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if you really were meant to work off this debt. You take a deep breath, shed your jacket, and begin.

If you thought your uncle’s debt had been bad, the universe was out to prove you wrong. The tallies in these ledgers nearly made your eyes bug out of your head. It made you feel sorry for these people, as well as a bitterness grow for a man who was so callous that he didn’t put a stop to the madness. Soon, you get lost in the numbers, marking through sums that didn’t match.

“Well, my pet, are there any discrepancies in these ledgers?” A deep voice murmurs into your ear. 

You squeal and jump away. You hadn’t even heard him come in. You tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear in nervousness as he watches you, delight in his eyes and a smirk adorning his face.

“Uhh-um, these ones had a few minor errors, however this one had a major difference in totals.” You stand and lean over the ledger to point out your comparisons.

Loki leans in with you, though you sense his focus is more on you than on the ledger. You swallow hard, and resume explaining. Your breath hitches as you feel his lips against your neck, licking and kissing sensually.

“You can continue, Ms. Y/L/N. I’m listening.” Loki mumbles into your skin, trailing his nose up behind your ear, pressing another hot kiss there.

You shudder and pull away slightly. “Please, stop –“ 

Loki grips your chin, wrenching it towards him and kissing you roughly. He passes his tongue across your lips, begging entrance. When you refuse, he growls. Snaking his arms around your waist he drags your body to his, turning slightly to cage you against the desk. You gasp in surprise. Loki seizes his opportunity, slipping his tongue along your own, deepening the kiss. He breaks away, leaving you both panting.

“You were saying, love?” He stares you down, challenging you to defy him again.

You glare back, which is possibly the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. But you weren’t going to let your spine turn to jelly now just because he got a little domineering. Mirth glimmers in Loki’s green depths, finding humor in your defiance.

“I can’t focus and do the job you’ve tasked to me with you pawing at me like an animal.” You’re relieved when your voice doesn’t tremble. It made you sound less affected than you really were.

Loki chuckles, but the sound makes you tense. You shriek as he hauls you over to the couch. The velvet curtains rustle softly from the force of impact as you splay out across the cushions. You scramble up onto your elbows, watching warily as he prowls closer to you.

“Strip.” He commands.

You blink stupidly, “W-what?” 

“You heard me. Strip. I want to see if you’ve obeyed my other request tonight or if I need to punish you for that as well.”

Your eyes dart towards the door. “What if someone comes in?”

It wasn’t a great argument but you weren’t keen to be so exposed to The Trickster just yet. Loki walks to the door and flips the lock with an audible click. 

“There now, no interruptions.” He assures, stalking back to you.

He stops just in front of you. “Now then, for the last time, strip.” 

You feel the heat rise to your face as you lean forward to slip off your heels, stalling the inevitable. You jerk your head up to a clattering sound. Loki draws the velvet curtains around the couch, creating a more intimate space surrounding the two of you. He turns to you, eyebrows raised expectantly.

You hold your breath as you stand and slowly unbutton your dress slacks. You turn slightly; one last effort to shield your body from him. Unable to put it off any longer, you slide your pants down your legs with painstaking slowness. As you step out of them your ass brushes up against Loki standing just behind you. You bolt upright. He hums approvingly as he takes in your bare ass. He skates his fingers lightly up your sides, gently cupping your breasts. You tremble from the contact as he pulls you flush against his strong body.

“Very good, now let us see if the rest of it matches, shall we?” He rasps into your ear, nipping at your lobe.

He grips the sides of your blouse and yanks, popping the buttons. Stunned, you let him pull the fabric off your shoulders. It flutters to the floor.

“Mmm… good kitten. You can follow orders.” He says against your bare shoulder.

You bump back into Loki as he dips his hands into the bra and teases your nipples, pinching them between his fingers. You bite on your lip to keep from moaning, not willing to let him hear how well he was playing you. He releases your breasts and throws you onto the couch. You squirm, struggling to turn over. You face Loki with a look of apprehension as he crawls over to you, kneeing your legs apart. The backs of your thighs rest over the top of his, lewdly displaying your barely covered center to him. A deep blush creeps over your cheeks. You bring your arms up to shield your chest from his view. In spite of yourself, you feel a tingling sensation between your legs begin to grow. 

"Tell me, pet, who do you belong to?" Loki asks while he calmly pries your arms away, pinning them down to your sides. 

You suck in your bottom lip, shaking your head in refusal. He could have your body, but you would be damned if you'd become complicit in being a piece of property to him. He tsks, laying his body across yours. You shiver as his tie brushes along your belly, tickling the soft flesh. You turn your head, trying to avoid his searching mouth. His left hand snakes into your hair and, before you can react, yanks your head up to face his. Loki starts to nip, lick, and suck his way along your mouth and neck. He reaches the tender spot from the night before. You whimper and press your hands against his chest, weakly pushing at him. 

"Oh god!" You gasp, hips bucking up.

While you'd been preoccupied with Loki's roaming mouth you had hardly registered his wondering hand before it slipped underneath your panties. He circles your tiny bundle before swiping the pads of his fingers along it, stoking the fire inside you. The tingling intensifies and you shift your hands down to grip his knees, unsure of where to fight him off. You weren't entirely sure you wanted to now. As much as you wanted to admit to hating him, he certainly knew how to make your body come alive. You pant and moan as he continues, noticing his ministrations becoming smoother as you grow slick. Loki huffs quietly, thoroughly amused by the mess he was making of you.

"My, we are enjoying ourselves now, aren't we, love? I'll ask you again, who do you belong to?" 

"N-no.." You whisper. You would not say it, no matter how good he was making you feel.

You yelp, tensing as he pinches your bud hard, before resuming a slow teasing, soothing the ache. You groan as a pressure builds low in your stomach. You first orgasm teetering on a ledge, waiting to drag you down into a pit of bliss. Loki quickens his fingers, driving you crazy with the delicious friction it was creating against your bud. Your eyes flutter close, losing yourself in the sensation.

"I'll ask one last time. Who do you belong to Ms. Y/L/N?" Loki asks, his voice a dangerous, low whisper.

"I... won't... say it!" You pant breathlessly, rotating your hips into his hand to bring you to your release.

Suddenly his fingers are gone. Your eyes snap open and you lock eyes with Loki as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them of your juices. He rises from the couch, adjusting his suit jacket and cuffs as he does so. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" You ask him, chest heaving.

"I told you Ms. Y/L/N, I wouldn't just take you. I'd coax you into begging me to have you. If you insist on defying me then we'll both leave here frustrated. That's all for tonight. You may get dressed and go." He pulls back the curtain and disappears.

You stare after him dumbfounded. Anger burns through you as you stumble off the couch and into your clothing. How dare he treat you like you were nothing! Like a cheap little toy he could wind up and toss aside when he got bored. You jump a little when Loki's raven-haired head pokes back into the drawn curtains.

"One more thing, you'll need to start taking these." He tosses a small round object to you, "Wouldn't want any mishaps when the real fun begins." He smirks and then he's gone.

You glance down at your hands to inspect what he'd given you. For the third time that night your cheeks flame as you realize it's birth control. Feeling more humiliation, you shove the compact into your pants pocket and finish dressing. You'd been so wrong in thinking this wouldn't be so bad. Very wrong.

•••

It was past midnight by the time you made it back to your apartment. After tucking in your uncle passed out on the sofa and checking in on Cassidy you make your way to your bedroom. Kicking off your heels you trade your ruined shirt and slacks for an oversized t-shirt; the green lingerie for your own pair of hip hugger undies. You hear something rattle as you shimmy out of your pants. Glancing down you find the little compact of pills sitting among the discarded clothes. 

You bend down and pick it up, twisting it over in your hands. As you make your way into the bathroom you toss it onto the counter in disgust before resume your nightly routine. Like a magnet, however, your eyes are drawn to the little compact. After brushing your teeth, you pick it up again, contemplating. If tonight had proved anything to you it was that The Trickster would get his way. Which meant sooner or later you'd end up having sex with Loki. Better to keep yourself protected as he suggested. Not giving it another thought you punch out the first pill and swallow it. 

Turning off the bathroom light you crawl into your bed, sinking into the covers in the middle of it. You knew you had to get up early and would need all the rest you could get, but your mind kept wandering. To Loki's mouth on your skin. His hands caressing and kneading your breasts. His fingers teasing your nub until you were on the brink of ecstasy. As much as you hated to admit it out loud, he had made you feel good. Really good. A little too good. You rubbed your thighs together, the memories making your core ache. Sleep would be far from you being this riled up. So, for the first time, in a very long time, you rolled over onto your stomach and pleasured yourself. Thinking of him.


	5. The More You Shake, The More You Give Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader struggles to juggle her normal life with her torrid commitment to Loki. As tensions continue to rise between the two the Reader begins to assert some defiance. Loki sees to it that she receives some punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been long awaited and I’m so sorry it took so long. Thank you so much for your patience while I’m still trying to figure out the details between major events in the story. ❤️ Loki is gonna be a major asshole/ borderline abusive in the beginning, but he will evolve. I worry I may have made him a little too dark in this part so let me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> “Cold (But I’m Still Here)” - Evans Blue  
> “Temporary Bliss” - The Cab

“Oh…god! Loki…” you whimper gripping the edge of the dark wood desk.

Loki’s tongue toyed with your entrance, holding your hips in place as you try to squirm. He hums low, the vibrations stimulating your slit. You groan feeling your core fluttering. He pulls back and you protest.

“Say it, pet. Who do you belong to?” He asks, gliding his tongue along your left inner thigh before nipping gently at the tender skin.

Your legs tremble, needing him to bring you to climax. You pant heavily.

“You, Loki. I belong to you. Only you… please…” your voice trails off into a whisper, desperate to be pleasured.

Loki chuckles. “Good girl.” He returns to your apex and renews his efforts with vigor.

Your back arches off the desk, fisting your fingers into his hair and screaming as your pushed over the edge.

•••

A moan forces its way out of your throat as you wake up, the intensity of your dream projecting into reality. You sit up holding your head in your hands while your brain processes that it was only a dream. You throw yourself back down onto the mattress, drag a pillow over your face and scream in frustration.

Two weeks. Two weeks you’d been going to that god forsaken club to work for that mad man. Two weeks since you’d agreed to this deal and the man known as The Trickster had begun to toy with you, determined to make you beg for him. You’d be damned if you would do that. 

He was good though. You wouldn’t admit that out loud, but Loki could spark a blaze in you that left you trembling for hours afterwards. You’d broke and begun to beg for release, giving in to his mouth and hands. He never would let you orgasm though. Not until you said the words he wanted to hear. So you’d be sent home aching and pleasuring yourself just wasn’t cutting it. Damn him.

You pick up your phone and glance at the time. You had about five minutes before you needed to get up for work. Grumbling you roll out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom. 

An hour later you walk out of your bedroom, closing the door behind you. In the kitchen you find Cassidy making her way through a bowl of cereal. She looks up as you enter the room.

“Someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…” she says in a sing-song voice.

You give her a stink eye, turning to the counter to pour yourself a cup of coffee. Bringing the mug to the table you reach in front of Cass and snatch up the cereal box. You dig out a handful and pop some of it into your mouth. Cass watches you.

“Are you not sleeping well?” She asks, a slight look of concern passing over her face.

You pause in your eating. “I’m fine, nothing to worry about kid.” 

“You sure? Cause you look a little like death.” She observes before bringing her spoon to her mouth again.

“Gee, thanks for the confidence boost.”

“What? I’m sorry but you do! And I’ve heard you talking in your sleep.”

Your cheeks flush. God damn Loki.

“…what have I been saying?” You try to remain nonchalant as you ask this, staring down at your coffee. You peek over to Cassidy.

She shrugs, “I don’t know, I can’t make out the words. I just know it’s you speaking.” 

Your shoulders relax. This was getting out of hand. The last thing you wanted was your fifteen year old cousin knowing you were very sexually frustrated. Cass stands up from the table and places her empty bowl in the sink. Grabbing her book bag she hugs you quickly from behind before she heads out to catch the bus.

You sigh and slide out of your seat, walking down the hall to your uncle’s door. You knock firmly.

“Uncle Morgan? Let’s go, I need to get you to work before I’m late to mine.” You say to the door.

•••

Usual time, dove. Don’t be late.

You frown down at your phone as you read the message. As if you needed the reminder. The amount of control Loki was taking from the situation was wearing heavily on your nerves.

“Y/N?...Y/N you still with us?” Jamie’s voice cut through your thoughts, a look of concern directed towards you.

You breathe deeply, sitting up straighter and smile. “Yes! Sorry, I just got lost in thought.”

Jamie returns the smile waving off your apology and continuing on with the meeting. Once they finished with the last of the case notes everyone began to disperse to their respective desks. As you get up to leave Jamie stands up to face you.

“Hey Y/N, could I perhaps convince you to stay a little later to help me sort out the details for my next case? I know you probably have a lot on your plate, but there’s no better paralegal than you and I’d feel more confident about tomorrow if you had a hand in it.” He asks.

You snort a little, “Jamie, we both know you don’t need my help to feel confident in the courtroom. You’re cockier than a rooster in a hen house when you’re in your element.” You tease.

He grins a little before giving you his best puppy eyes, “All the same, I can’t take any chances. What do you say? Please?”

You hesitate. Helping Jamie would definitely carry on late into the evening. Past the time you’d be expected at Sakaarian Dream. It would irk Loki to no end if you didn’t show. Wouldn’t that just put the smug bastard in his place? A small voice in the back of your head warned it wouldn’t be smart to mess with a vindictive man like Loki, but you shove it aside. You were already exhausted of jumping to The Trickster’s beck and call.

“If my help would mean that much I’d be happy to stay tonight.”

•••

Jamie hands off a takeout box and bottle of water to you. You gratefully take them murmuring a soft thank you. You’d gone halfway through the material he’d need for tomorrow’s hearing when Jamie offered to get you both food. Your grumbling stomach wasn’t about to pass that up. He takes a seat next to you, opening up his food to dig in. You both eat in silence a moment before Jamie speaks.

“So how are things at home? Are they quieting down?” He asks.

You sigh a little, “More or less, Cassidy is doing well and my uncle is staying out of trouble for now. It’s about as quiet as I can expect it to be.”

Jamie nods his understanding. He searches your face, “Are you sure you’re alright? I’ve noticed you’ve looked like you haven’t been sleeping well. I may be your boss but we’re friends too, Y/N. I want to help you however I can.”

He places his hand over yours on the table top. You glance at your joined hands, smiling up at him before pulling away.

“I am really grateful for that Jamie, I really am. But everything is fine! I’m fine, there’s nothing you need to help with.” You lie. It just wasn’t worth dragging him through this muck too.

Jamie keeps quiet, giving you a moment to come clean. He blows out his breath in defeat, before he runs his hand over his hair and lifts it up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get back to work so we can go home.”

The rest of your evening passes in relative ease, the two of you joking and reminiscing about old school days while you finished your work. An hour later you wait as Jamie shuts off the last of the office lights and locks the door. 

Pulling out your phone, you feel your gut twist uncomfortably at the five missed calls and three messages from Loki. You’d impulsively decided to defy him again and only now did you stop to think of what the repercussions might be. You drop your phone back into your bag as Jamie walks beside you to the parking lot.

You reach the curb and you turn towards him to say good night when a sleek, black town car pulls up alongside you two. Your brows furrow in confusion. The back window slides down and your heart jumps up into your throat. 

Loki eyes Jamie disdainfully then his eyes lock on you. The dark glint in his emerald green eyes revealing just how much of a grave mistake you’d made tonight.

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N. I hope you and your little friend here have had a pleasant evening.” Loki’s eyes cut to Jamie again, staring him down.

“Get in the car.”

Though Loki’s voice sounded calm, a darkness edged it that made a tremor shoot up your spine. Jamie faces you, confusion written all over his face.

“Who is this guy Y/N?” He asks.

“Umm... he’s,” you lick your lips and dart your eyes between him and Loki. “a friend of my uncle’s..” 

It was a lame explanation but you supposed it wasn’t an outright lie. You hold Jamie’s gaze a beat longer before Loki clears his throat, dragging both of your attention back to him.

“Yes, come now Y/N. We have some things we need to discuss.” Loki says, an unspoken warning lacing the words he speaks.

You swallow, the lump sticking in your suddenly dry throat. You step off the curb.

“Good night Jamie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You speak softly, reaching for the car door handle.

Jamie grasps your left hand before you can completely move out of his reach. You turn back to him again.

“Are you sure you want to go with him?” He asks quietly, searching your eyes.

You smile as reassuringly as you can, gripping his fingers and gently prying them off.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I promise. See you tomorrow.”

With that you wrench open the car door and slip inside before you can change your mind and ruin your family’s security. Loki scoots along the bench seat, making space for you. All the while he stares down Jamie until you roll up the window.

The car pulls away from the curb. You look straight ahead, burning holes into the dark partition in front of you. You’re too afraid to look at Loki. You’re about to explain yourself when he wraps a hand around your wrist and yanks you to him. You shriek, but it’s cut off as he closes his other hand around your throat and claims your mouth in a brutal kiss. He pulls away, the both of you panting.

“One thing you should know about me, Ms. Y/L/N, is that I am a very jealous, possessive man. I will not share what is mine.” His voice is deadly, eyes piercing you.

You’re unable to look away. You shake your head. “Jamie is my boss… there isn’t – “ 

Loki crushes his lips to yours, lacing his fingers through your hair to hold you tight against him. You grip his lapels, grounding yourself to him. A whimper sounds deep in your throat. You can feel yourself becoming aroused, your body already attuned to what this man could do to you.

His hand snakes up your inner right thigh, hiking up the material of your skirt. Loki’s fingers trace lightly against your lace covered core, gathering your wetness on the tips.

“Mmm… so eager, darling. Is this for him or for me.” He murmurs.

You open your mouth to protest that your relationship with Jamie wasn’t that way. Instead a broken sob slips passed your lips as he pushes the lace aside and rhythmically pumps two fingers into your aching slit. You grip his arm and hand, nervously glancing at the partition.

“Don’t worry Dove, he can’t hear you through there. Even if he did, he knows the value of discretion.” Loki whispers in your ear, nipping at your lobe.

You rock your hips into his hand as he continues to thrust into you, the familiar tingle of your release building. He grazes his thumb across your clit. You moan, the coil rapidly pulling tight. When your walls begin to flutter around his fingers, signaling your impending orgasm he pulls free. You sob; so desperate to finish.

“So sorry Y/N, but even if you said what I most want to hear tonight you wouldn’t be allowed to climax. You must be punished for your defiance tonight. However, you might be able to redeem yourself if you can please me.” 

Loki kisses the side of your jaw, using his left hand to pull your face towards him for another kiss of dominance. When he pulls back he smirks at the confused look you give him. Without uttering a word he takes your left hand and places it on his erection. Oh.

Your cheeks flame to life as you wearily unbuckle his belt. He aids you in slipping his trousers down his hips. You lick your lips nervously when you can see the outline of his cock for the first time. Your eyes dart up to his face and he nods for you to continue. Gingerly you slip your fingers into the slit of his boxer briefs and pull him free, his cock standing proudly from the opening.

“I – I’ve never done this….” You whisper, your voice trailing off in uncertainty.

Loki chuckles. “Don’t fret my pet, I’ll guide you.” 

He winds your hair around his hand and pushes your head lower. You allow him to direct you, pulling your legs up underneath you as you lean over his exposed crotch.

You stare at his cock, marveling at his impressive size. You breathe deeply to calm yourself. You wet your lips and very gently place a kiss to his tip. A pleased moan escapes from Loki.

“That’s it, now use your tongue to get me ready.” He murmurs.

Cautiously you swipe your tongue along the head. You were surprised by the warmth and velvet softness of his member. You swirl your tongue around, closing your lips around his crown, following instincts. You glance up at Loki. He watches you intently, eager for more. His hand pushes deliberately on your head, forcing your mouth further down his shaft. You teeth catch him and he winces.

“Ah! Watch the teeth darling,” you tighten your lips around your teeth, the action creating more of a seal around his cock as you slowly bob your head up and down. “That’s it, good girl.” He moans, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Inch by inch you take more of him into your mouth, gagging slightly as you nearly took in his whole length.

“Just relax, breathe.” He coaches. You do as he says.

You alternate between toying with the head of his cock and sucking all of him into your mouth. His delighted whispers and groans exciting you. You can feel a cool wetness pool between your legs. Loki’s hand traces along your bare ass before smacking it, catching you completely off guard. You yelp around his shaft. He groans loudly, bucking his hips into your mouth, pushing himself deeper.

“You’ve been such a naughty girl, but at least you know how to make up for it.” He praises, his fingers dipping back down into your center, toying with you.

The vibrations from your moaning egg him on, his hips stuttering as you continue to pleasure him, you saliva dribbling down his length as you pull up.

“Don’t forget the balls, love. They need some attention too…” he breathes.

You reach up and gently cup him, massaging your saliva into him. It’s more than he can take. Loki throws back his head, his breath hitching in his throat as he grips the back of your head and pushes you down. You slowly breathe through your nose as he spends himself inside your warm, wet mouth. The thick, salty taste catches you off guard and your first reaction to to pull back. However, you’re locked in place by Loki’s firm grip so you tentatively swallow.

You distract yourself from the confusing emotions inside you, relishing instead in his moaning and praises as your name fell from his lips.

‘I could use this to my advantage.’ you thought, as he pulls free from your mouth. He drags you up to him and kisses you deeply. You open your mouth to let your tongues dance. Loki hums, enjoying the taste of himself on your lips.

You know he’s reveling in his first accomplishment. Being your first in pleasuring a man with your mouth. For marking you as his in one way as he came with your lips wrapped around him. Those thoughts made you feel a little hollow.

Loki continues to pleasure torture you as you drove through the streets to your home. No matter how much you pleaded he wouldn’t let you finish. You’re a moaning, whimpering mess when the car pulls up to your apartment complex. He kisses you hard one more time before sliding your skirt back into place and opening the door on his side.

You pause. “What about my car? It’s still at my workplace. How am I to get to work tomorrow?” You ask Loki.

“I’ll have Skurge pick you up tomorrow. You can drive your car on your way to me tomorrow night. I trust you won’t be late for a second day.” He gives you a quelling look that dares you to just try it.

You swallow, nodding your assent. You crawl over Loki, letting out a squeak as he spanks you again. One last punishment for your rebellion tonight. You watch them drive off, flustered and still very horny. You huff and head up the stairs.

You nearly jump out of your skin when you open your apartment door and find Cassidy waiting just inside. She smiles at you but the smile falters as she takes in your appearance.

“Y/N… are you positive you’re okay? You look worse than you did this morning…”

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back, though it wasn’t at all Cass’s fault.

“God! I’m fine! I’m so sick of people asking me that today. I’m fine so please stop asking!” You yell, tossing your purse onto the floor in irritation.

A look of hurt passes over Cass’s face. She spins on her heel and heads down the hall without another word. You sigh. ‘Shit.’

You run your fingers through your hair, following after your little cousin. You hear her bedroom door close right before you stand in front of it. It wasn’t her fault you’d gotten into this mess. You didn’t need to treat her like shit just because you’d made a deal with the devil himself and now were paying the price for it. You knock lightly.

“Cass… I’m sorry kid. I’m just a little stressed from work and… that thing going on with your dad. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?” You ask the door.

It’s quiet a moment, but then the door clicks open.

“Yeah, okay.” She smiles gently. She never could stay mad at you, and for that you were grateful.

Cass allows you in as she walks to the bed and you two sit down. You ask her about her day and she fills you in on the details of her life. You laugh and grin, enjoying how normal it all sounded.

“So you’re still good for Friday, right?” Cass asks.

You furrow your brows, trying to figure out what she’s talking about. She gives you an expectant look.

“The baked goods drive? Hello? You signed up to help out about a month ago…” she explains.

“Oh hell…” you moan, dropping your head into your hands. “I completely forgot about that.”

You look up and watch as her face falls in disappointment. “It’s alright, if you’re too busy I’m sure they’ll have plenty of people to help.” She says quietly.

You grip her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “No, no! I can do it. I just needed the reminder.” You say giving her a wink that caused her to giggle.

You say your good nights and head to your room, closing Cass’s door behind you. You sigh heavily. Between your job, Loki’s demands, and Cass you aren’t sure how you’re going to keep up with everything. You’d be damned if you let down Cassidy though. You just hoped you figured out how to juggle it all before it killed you.


	6. Good Girls Do Bad Things Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has too many balls up in the air and it’s taking a toll. Loki offers some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the greatest, but I made myself blush with this. Please enjoy and if you like it perhaps give a kudos or leave a comment telling me what you think? Thank you loves!
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack:
> 
> “Bad Things” - Meiko
> 
> “It Will Come Back” - Hozier
> 
> “Lips” - Marian Hill

“Okay… I think I got it this time. Try it.” You tell Cassidy.

She gives you a dubious look, glancing warily at the cupcake. You roll your eyes.

“I swear I did these ones right. You’ve had my cooking, did you really think baking is where it was gonna get better?” You ask.

Cass snorts, trying to hold in her laughter. “No, I guess not. I just didn’t expect the last ones to be so… salty.” She scrunches her nose, picking up the cupcake before her.

“Hey, after a while those ingredients lines start to mix up.” You mumble defensively. You swear the last time it called for a quarter cup of baking soda, not a quarter teaspoon. “I triple checked before I put anything in this time, they’ll be better.” You urge.

Cassidy bites it tentatively. She gives a surprised squeal and excitedly chews, giving you a thumbs up. “This is much better!” Her voice is muffled around her mouthful of cupcake.

You fist pump the air, letting out an elated whoop. You may not be the best cook or baker, but at least you got an A in persistence.

“Now just to bake five dozen more.” You sigh before glancing down at your watch. Your sigh morphs into a groan. “Annnnd now I have to go to my other “job”.” You complain with air quotations.

“I can bake these for you, I don’t mind.” Cass offers.

It was tempting, you were completely exhausted and didn’t think you’d have it in you to finish the task when you got back. But this had been your agreement, not Cassidy’s. You would see it through.

“Nope kiddo, I said I’d do it and I will. Besides, didn’t you say you had geometry homework to complete?” You needle her. She rolls her eyes and hops off the stool, giving you a quick hug good night. You watch her leave before heading to your own room to go get ready. 

Normally you wouldn’t bother putting much effort into how you look for Loki. However, you learned from the night before it was better to sweeten the pot in order to win favor with The Trickster. If you were going to get him to let you off tomorrow night you needed all the help you could get.

•••

Skurge gives you a slight nod as you walk past him. You frequented the place so often now he hardly needed to stop and check you. The same went for Val, who had finally stopped giving you surly looks and took to just ignoring your presence in general. 

You adjust your dress uncomfortably. It wasn’t the sexiest attire, made of plain black, stretchy material with sheer stripes under your breasts and across your thighs, but it was the best you owned. A roommate when you were still in college had let you borrow it and decided you looked better in it than she did. So you had inherited the little number. After curling your hair and applying a little more makeup you figured it would do to make you more alluring. Better than your regular business clothes anyways.

Inside Loki’s office you first spot the usual stack of ledgers you were expected to go through. A small stirring towards the couch caught your attention. Loki lay stretched out across the length of the couch dozing, his jacket draped on the arm rest closest to his head. You tiptoe over to him and peer down.

Deep in sleep, the cool and hard exterior Loki so often wore fell away. Though you had thought so before, the softness lent a certain beauty to his face that drew you in, captivating you.

A tendril of his glossy, raven hair fell across his cheek. Unconsciously you reach to tuck it back into place. The moment your fingertips touch his skin Loki’s eyes snap open. You scream as he grips your wrists and twists you underneath him, pinning your body down. His green eyes darken and stare you down.

“What are you doing?” He demands.

“Y- you were asleep… I was just straightening your hair…” You stammer, taken aback by his sudden alertness.

He examines you closely, what he expects to find you have no idea. Then a careful, sinister grin mars the beautiful softness.

“Do you wish to take care of me, my pet?” He coos. “I have something you can take care of right here.” Loki grinds his semi – hard erection into you clothed sex. 

The man was a nightmare, going from unguarded - to cold - to horny in a matter of seconds. Your shock now gone, you resisted the urge to roll your eyes at him. If there was anything you learned last night, it was that it’s best to play into this man’s vanity, rather than fighting him every step of the way. You would trap this fly with honey.

“Yes, I wanted to make up for my mistake last night. I shouldn’t have ignored you, I’m sorry.” You say sweetly. A spark ignites in Loki’s eyes. 

“Mmm, that’s better, my dove. Though you have a long way to go on the road to penance…” He murmurs, leaning closer to capture your lips. He pauses when his knee presses into your bag and it crinkles. His brow furrows.

“What’s this?” He asks, reaching for it. He sticks his hand inside and brings out a small plastic food container housing a single cupcake, topped with white frosting.

“It’s a cupcake?… Umm… It’s for my cousin’s school. They’re having a bake sale tomorrow night and I - “ 

“Ah. So, the baked good and your “humility” are part of your ploy to get tomorrow night off.” Loki surmised. 

What had happened to playing this into your favor? One question and a cutting look from him and you laid out all the cards in your hand. You open your mouth to protest but he continues, silencing you.

“Very well. If you can please me tonight then you may have your night off. Strip.” He commands. 

You quietly comply, removing the dress as you had many nights before. When you finish you sit next to him on the couch, awaiting his next order. Loki stands and faces you.

“Now me.” He says. Without breaking eye contact you undo his belt, pulling it loose to get access to his fly. You are about to reach to the button and zipper when an idea pops into your head. You grip the sides of his thighs, leaning forward to catch the fabric of his trousers with his teeth. You make quick work of it, using your hands to slide the material down as it came free. Loki smirks and caresses the side of your face.

“Very good Y/N. You are a quick learner. No one would suspect that last night was your first at sucking a cock.”

You feel your cheeks burn at his praise though a small tremor of pleasure races up your spine. Pulling his erection from his boxer briefs you copy what you did the night before, heeding the coaching coming from Loki’s lips. Hearing the praise he moans out excitement courses through you down to your center, wetting your panties and slicking down your thighs. Loki grunts and you think he’ll be finished soon. You suck him harder.  
Suddenly he pulls out of your mouth with a pop. You stare up at him, confused. His chest heaves as his lust blown eyes bear into yours. 

“I think it’s time we taught you another way to pleasure me, my dear.” He breathes, pushing his hair back away from his face. 

You stay still while he reaches for your lacy bra, pulling it up over your breasts. As he instructs you, you press them together, eyes never straying from him as he bends to pick up the cupcake container. He pops the lid, glancing at you as he swipes the dollop of frosting from the top. 

Positioning himself in front of you, Loki gently slips his cock between the valley of your breasts, pumping languidly. He takes the frosting and smears it along his tip as it appears above your cleavage. You peek up at him curiously.

“Lick.” he directs.

You swirl your tongue around the crown, tasting the sugary layer coating it. He groans appreciatively, doubling his efforts to rock his hips into your chest. You continue to tease the tip of his cock as it appears closer to your mouth. Loki’s hips stutter and you sense he is close to his release. His fingers coil into your curls, urging you to go on. One final pass and Loki stills. Your lips lock around the head of his cock as he climaxes, the saltiness of his seed mixing with the sweetness of the frosting. 

Loki pulls back, collapsing onto the couch and pulling you up to him. You lean against his chest as he claims your mouth, his tongue lathing across your lips gathering the remaining frosting on his own tongue. He kisses you deeply.

“Well done, pet. That was… well, it was fantastic.” he pants, still trying to catch his breath. You warm slightly at the praise.

Loki takes a deep breath, smoothing back his hair once more and starts dressing. Puzzled, you watch him redress. When he’s done, he turns to you. A beat skips by before he slides his thumb over your lips once more. 

“Once you’re done with your work tonight you may go. You can have the night off tomorrow.” He declares. He then walks to the door and departs.

You sit there numb. Nights before the teasing and torture would go on. Had you done something wrong? He hadn’t demanded anything from you tonight, not so much as a question as to know who owned you. Not to mention the fact that while you were still keyed up, he hadn’t exploited it to drive you insane. Somehow that made it worse. You quietly get dressed and turn to the ledgers.

•••

The bake sale was in full swing when you pulled up with your load. You don’t know how you did it, but you had managed to complete the ledgers and cupcakes for Cassidy’s bake sale the night before. You were running on fumes and a whole pot of coffee, but you managed it. Both Jamie’s and Cassidy’s concern was beginning to grate on your nerves, but you knew you probably looked the worse for wear. Oh well, you really didn’t see how it could be helped at the moment. 

Cass walks with you to the back of your car and begins to unload the cupcakes, following a teacher’s instructions on where to put them. You bend down to pick up your own stack. When you rise the world starts pitching, wobbling out of focus a bit. You stumble.

“Whoa! Easy there, Y/N! You really do need to take it easy.” a familiar voice says in your ear as their hand cups your elbow steadying you. You turn your head to look at them.

“Jamie? What are you doing here?” He smiles at your bewilderment.

“Hey, I had to come check this bake sale out. It’s all I’ve heard about the past couple days!” He jokes, giving you a wink. You laugh, shaking your head.

“I didn’t talk about it that much.” you retort, but there is no venom.

Jamie aids you in carrying the rest of the cupcakes towards the table that Cass set hers on. You watch as she disappears into the crowd, gabbing excitedly with her friends as they go off to receive their station duty. Your head starts spinning again and you frown, holding a hand to your temple.

“Hey, you doin’ okay?” Jamie asks, his hand soothing your back as he steps closer.

“Yeah - yes. It’s fine, just a little light – headedness, but it’s passing.” You reply, smiling reassuring at him.

Jamie and you milled about the stalls, commenting on the good fare as you came across it. He bought two cupcakes from another table and passed one to you. Jamie takes a big bite, his nose dipping into the frosting as he does so. When pulls back a large morsel of it sticks to the tip of it. You giggle, covering your mouth.

“What?? Is there something on my face?” He inquires, making his eyes go cross – eyed as he tries to look.

You laugh harder, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. 

“Here, let me get it for you.” You chuckle, grabbing a napkin from the edge of the table and dabbing at his face.

“Are you two enjoying yourselves this evening?” A cool voice sounds a foot behind you, chilling you to the bone. 

You stiffen as you turn and see Loki standing before you. Though his face dons a friendly smile, you can see the menacing edge to it. His eyes are trained onto Jamie. What feels like an eternity passes before someone breaks the silence.

“Yes, we are having a great time, mister…” You hear Jamie step closer to you as he addresses Loki.

“Loki.” He replies to Jamie’s unanswered question.  
“Ah, yes. You’re a friend of Y/N’s uncle, aren’t you? Very kind of you to show up to Cass’s bake sale. I’m sure you’re a busy man.” you feel Jamie’s hand come to rest upon your left shoulder, a clear show of possession that surprised you. 

Nervousness began to gather in your stomach. You watch as Loki’s eyes hone in on the touch. If looks could kill, Jamie would be a very dead man.

“Oh I’d say I’m a little more than a friend of her uncle‘s,” Loki says with a smirk, catching your eye briefly. Your cheeks heat. He gestures towards Jamie’s face. “I see you had some fun with the frosting. Y/N, did you tell him about our own fun with frosting last night?” He looks at you pointedly, tilting his head to the side.

You feel the light – headedness return as Jamie’s hand spasms against your shoulder. You swallow hard.

“Loki, please. Not here.” You plead, glancing around. Onlookers pause to take in your tense little conversation.

You take a step forward, out of Jamie’s reach, before black spots dance through your vision and the world goes black.

•••

You groan, trying to push yourself up into a sitting position.

“I wouldn’t do that. You’re likely to pass out again if you move too quickly.” Loki comments.

You pull a wet cloth from your face and blink away your bleary vision. You are home. In your own bed. With Loki leaning against the wall watching you intently.

“W-what happened?” you ask weakly.

“In short, you fainted. It would seem that you’ve burned the candle at both ends a little too long, pet.” Loki pushes off the wall and comes to rest on the edge of the bed, hunching forward and steepling his fingers together. 

“How.. did I get home?” You couldn’t recall anything other than trying to get Loki to leave the bake sale. 

“I brought you home. Along with the whimpering little brat… Cassidy? I sent her out with her father just to get some peace here.” Loki says, huffing out a put – upon breath. 

“She is not a brat.” You seethe, in spite the weakness you felt, you could feel your blood roiling at his words.

He huffed again, “Perhaps not. Now - “

“This is your fault.” You blurt out, unable to recall the words. 

Loki’s eyebrow quirked in challenge. “Oh?” 

“Yes, if you hadn’t been so unreasonable and insistent on torturing me every step of the way I wouldn’t be so stressed and bothered.” You complain, wringing the cloth in your hands in agitation.

“There’s a simple remedy to your frustration, Y/N. You only need to let go of your stubborn pride for me to give it to you.” Loki speaks quietly.

“I - I can’t.” You whisper. Loki’s stare nearly sears you with its heat.

“Say what I want to hear and I can make you feel better.” Loki intones.

You bite your bottom lip. It would be so easy to say the words. You didn’t need to mean them. Yet, there would be a certain meaning to them, whether you wanted them to or not. It would mean giving yourself over to him completely, and you weren’t ready for that. Perhaps though you could appeal to his ego without giving him exactly what he wanted. You clumsily crawl to him on the bed, sitting back on your heels when you neared him. He watches you, amused.

“I need you, Loki. Oh god, please. I need you. Make me feel good please?” You beg, running your hand up along his inner left thigh.

Loki’s nostrils flare. “It’ll suffice, for now.” In seconds he’s on you, pressing you into the mattress.

You whimper softly, already feeling your body respond as he shucks off your blouse, his fingers traveling to your waist, popping your button up jeans. He quickly divests you both of your clothing leaving you only in your underwear.

You moan as Loki splays your thighs apart, settling between them and pressing a hot kiss to your center. You feel your juices leaking, already awaiting what was to come as his hands.

“Already so wet, dove? You really are eager for me.” He moans. You writhe under him.

“Please, Loki…” 

He hushes you, pulling the soaking fabric to the side. With one last hot glance up at you, Loki ducks down and pushes his tongue into your folds. You bite your lip, clapping a hand over your mouth to quiet your cries. He alternates between sucking on your clit and plunging his tongue into your core, heightening your arousal. Weeks of pent up energy quickly coils in the pit of your stomach, aching to be released.

“Yes… yes.. Oh Loki, please! Let me cum this time. Please!” You pant, rocking your hips into his face.

You feel his growl against you, the tremor sending shockwaves through your core. You clamp your legs around his head. He chuckles and pries your legs apart, holding you open. The spring tightens a little more and you feel it ready to snap. As if aware of how close you are, Loki thrusts two fingers into you, spreading you wide around them. It’s enough. You cry out, shaking uncontrollably as the best orgasm of your life rips through your body. Loki continues to pump into you slowly, lathing is tongue along your clit as you ride it out.

Little aftershocks roll through you as Loki pulls his fingers free from your tight clasp. You groan, feeling a little empty. Loki laughs, laying down next to you.

“If you thought that was incredible, just wait until I’m fully inside of you.” he gloats, sliding his hand along his long, impossibly hard erection. 

You lick your lips, suddenly discontent with how quickly you came. He had denied you pleasure for weeks. Now you wanted your share. You roll up, throwing a leg over his middle and straddling him. He quirks an eyebrow at you, gripping your hips as you pull him free from his underwear. You lick across the palm of your right hand, ensuring you gather enough spit to coat him. Then you wrap your fist around his member, sliding your slit along his shaft as you pump him slowly. You savor the soft moans as you pleasure Loki, his head thrown back as he grips your hips tightly. Already your release builds up, waiting for the right moment to plunge into bliss.

Your hips work faster, both of your breathing quickening. You gasp as the tip of his cock catches against your entrance. You’re about to sink down onto his length when grabs your hips tightly.

“Not. Yet.” Loki grits out, gently pushing you off his waist and onto the bed next to him. 

You continue to pump him quickly and moan happily when his fingers toy with your clit again. You bend down and kiss him softly, threading your fingers through his hair. Loki’s hips thrust into your hand as he groans, his seed splashing along his stomach. You cry out as another orgasm rolls through you, Loki’s fingers working you through your release. 

Spent and feeling more fulfilled than you had in weeks you fell back onto the bed, chest heaving as you tried to slow your heartrate. Loki pushes off from the bed and walks into your bathroom. After a moment he returns, clean and starts to get dressed. When he’s finished he helps into the night clothes you assumed Cassidy helped you get into when you got there. As he buttons the last button on your top, his fists his hand into you air and forces you to meet his eye.

“Let this be a lesson. Don’t make this harder on yourself. Just give in to me and everyone will get what they want.” He says.

You swallow and nod, unable to look away from him. Loki releases your hair and tucks you into the bed, placing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“Sleep well, Y/N. I’ll be in touch again soon.” with that, Loki turns and walks out the door, leaving you to puzzle over your jumbled thoughts as you drift to sleep.


	7. I Need You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader continues to search for a balance between the two sides of her life. Loki is oddly silent. The reader negotiates more control in their agreement.
> 
> Chapter Soundtrack: 
> 
> “Mutual” - Shawn Mendes  
> “Need You Tonight” - Welshly Arms  
> “Dark In My Imagination” - of Verona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the moment you all have been waiting for! Thank you SO MUCH for your patience. Your continued support is so appreciated. I love you all! Please enjoy!!

"This was slipped under the door again." Cassidy announces as she enters the kitchen.

You silently hold out your hand. When she places it in your grasp you crumple the bit of paper, not bothering to read its message before stuffing it into your slacks pocket. You continue scrolling through your email before the loaded silence captures your attention. Glancing up you find both Cass and Uncle Morgan watching you.

"What?" you ask, eyebrows raised in feigned bewilderment.

Cassidy ducks her head, digging into her cereal with a mumbled "nothing" as your uncle shrugs but continues to watch you.

You knew why they were staring. Ever since Loki had made his presence known in your life and your subsequent fainting the two of them had been helicoptering around you. Particularly when the papers begun showing up. Tucked underneath your windshield wipers. Pushed in the cracks of the door. Tacked up against windows. Printouts of old newspaper articles and images of Loki with the messages danger, stay away from him, or you’ll regret this.   
If only they could know the true nature of your relationship. It wasn’t as though you enjoyed the arrangement between you. If you could keep away from the man known as The Trickster you would. A thought nags at your mind. Hadn't you enjoyed it the last time you'd seen Loki? A flush creeps across your cheekbones and you turn slightly to hide your face. Cassidy rises from her chair. She places her used bowl and spoon into the sink before hugging you from behind. Surprised, you grip her arm tightly to return the gesture.  
"I need to go catch the bus. Bye, I love you!" she breezes past you and your uncle, giving you no time to respond.   
You stare after her, a prickle of confusion for her sudden exuberance to get to school. Worry enters your mind that you'd been neglecting her. You make note to spend some time with her that evening. It wasn't likely that Loki would be calling for you, seeing as he hadn't for nearly a week since your last encounter. You push away the pang of disappointment that threatens to darken your mood.  
Uncle Morgan clears his throat, "Y/N..." You hold up your hand to stop him.   
"Don't Uncle, l've heard enough about what I should or shouldn't do. From everyone. I know Mr. Laufeyson is not a good man, but..." You give him a weary look with a smile to soften your words," it's not like I can refuse him, now can I?"  
Morgan drops his gaze, swallowing hard. "I know... Just be wary of him, Y/N. The man is... crafty. He can get anything he wants from you, and he'll take it. I know the part I played in all this. I'm not proud of it. If I could..." His voice drifts off in silence.  
You watch him as his own shame eats away at him, making his eyes distant as he ruminates. You felt a tiny stab of pity for the man. Reaching across the table you gently pat his hand. Uncle Morgan starts, turning his head to focus back on you. You offer him a reassuring smile.  
“We can’t go back, Morgan. It can’t be undone. We just have to keep moving forward. It’ll be alright.”  
He nods somberly in agreement, freeing his hand from yours. He sucks in a breath.  
“Whelp, better get headed to work then.”  
You begin to rise, “Just give me a moment and I’ll drop you off —“  
He shakes his head, “No, no. I think I’ll catch the bus instead today. You do enough as it is… I can’t ask ya to do more.”   
You hover above your seat, puzzled by his sudden eagerness to be helpful and of use. He grins benignly and gives your shoulder a few pats, knocking you back into your seat before disappearing out the apartment door.  
You let your shoulders sag, staring blankly around the empty apartment. You were trying to do the best you could… why did it feel like you were failing? You straighten your shoulders, giving yourself a mental shake. There was no sense in wallowing. You could handle all this.  
You wash out your coffee mug and head out the door. As you unlock your car a frisson of unease trails up your spine. You cast a furtive glance around, a sudden suspicion that you’re being watched. You stare into the shadows of the alleyway for a long minute trying to detect any hint of movement. You see nothing. Unnerved, you hurry yourself into your car, the whole ride to work convincing yourself it was all in your head.  
•••  
If Cass and Uncle Morgan were too attentive to your every move, Jamie was the opposite. He had studiously avoided you since the night of the bake sale. You could have believed it was just that he’d gotten busy with his latest case, if not for the fact that he refused to make eye contact with you. It was another heavy weight on your heart; another person you couldn’t help but feel you’d let down. This all was compounded by the reluctant disappointment you felt when you checked your phone for the third time that morning and found your screen blank. It seemed that Loki would continue to remain silent today.  
You push away the dismay, refusing to sit and examine what those feelings meant for you. You couldn’t control what Loki did, that was clear, but you could control how you responded to the strains in your other relationships. You pick up a stack of folders, your decoy motivation to head over to Jamie’s office. You give a quick rapping to the halfway open door.  
“Come in,” Jamie calls out.  
You push the door the rest of the way open, taking in Jamie’s frame hunched over his desk as he pours over his case notes. Errant strands of blonde hair separate from his carefully coiffed styling to brush lightly along the pages. You wanted to laugh at the boyishness of the scene. It helped your timid smile feel less awkward.  
“Jamie, can we talk?” you pause, waiting for his head to come up and register you.  
Jamie’s head lifts, his face open and confused as his mind works to comprehend who and what was said. When it finally clicks that it’s you, his expression closes off. This made your heart ache a little. Jamie has never looked at you with such hurt and mistrust. Wordlessly, he gestures for you to take a seat in front of his desk. Hope blooms in your chest that he didn’t outright dismiss you. You close the door and sit down. Jamie eyes you expectantly, giving you the first move. You take a deep breath and begin.  
“I’m sorry for what happened at Cass’s bake sale the other night. I honestly had no idea Loki,” you noticed the tightening around Jamie’s eyes at the mention of Loki’s name, “would be coming. I never invited him. I’m sorry to have worried you with my little fainting spell as well. It’s a little embarrassing how poorly I’ve handled all this.” You laugh, your hand fluttering nervously in the air.  
Jamie stares on, his expression remaining stoic. Your smile falters a bit; this is not going at all how you had planned. You prayed the next bit in your apology would be the balm to soothe his slights.  
“Most of all I am sorry that I made you feel like I’ve kept things from you. Believe me, it’s hurt me to keep quiet about the recent details of my life, but it was done to protect you. My life, and my family’s life has gotten complicated thanks to my uncle’s proclivities. I didn’t want that to touch you too. You’re my closest friend, my only one in fact. I don’t like that we’ve been at odds.” You finish, hoping the pleading look to your eyes would be enough to pierce the armor he had formed.  
Jamie sighs, his stiff shoulders loosening as he offers a simple grin. Your smile broadens, triumph shining through.  
“I’ve missed you too Y/N. It’s no fun going over court proceedings and depositions with Bernice.” He gives an exaggerated eye roll that has you giggling.  
Jamie sobers a little, “But… I am worried for you. I don’t trust that Loki… I think he means you and your family harm.”  
It’s your turn to sigh. You slump back into the chair a little. It’s true that Loki hadn’t done your family any favors, but he was only after what he was owed. Nothing would happen to you until he got that.  
“I know not to trust him… I can’t say much on the matter but we have a deal in place that I’m working off. Nothing more. He won’t hurt us. I swear it will be fine.” You reassure.  
Your uncle had done the real harm. Truth be told, with as much as he did owe you were surprised he was still alive. And though the price was steep, Loki had been somewhat fair in cutting a deal with you. It’d been worked out to as best it could be, and you couldn’t say that you were being harmed in it. Quite the opposite…  
You feel a little jolt as you snap back to reality, quickly changing your train of thought before the blush can fully set in your cheeks. Thankfully Jamie hadn’t noticed as he adjusts the papers in his hand, perhaps too embarrassed to meet your gaze fully still. He nods his ascent.   
“Alright, I won’t bother with it anymore. I will worry, but if you say it’s okay I’ll believe you. I trust you. I’m just glad to hear you aren’t romantically getting involved.” Jamie jokes, laughing as he shuffles the papers into a neat stack.  
You swallow hard and give as convincing a laugh as you can while averting your gaze. You had no idea why you’d feel a sudden guilt for this. There wasn’t anything romantic in the agreement you and Loki had struck. It was strictly sex, there was no love in it. Jamie continues on, completely unaware of your turmoil.  
“How about you help me finish getting these papers in order and we’ll go out for lunch? My treat?” He asks, hopeful.  
You’re about to answer in the affirmative when your phone starts buzzing. You slip it from your pocket and look to see who it is. An unfamiliar number is displayed. You bite your lip and before you can excuse yourself Jamie waves you on to answer the call. Bestowing a grateful smile on him you turn away slightly and press the answer button.  
“Hello?”  
“Yes, is this Ms. Y/L/N?” A chipper, but foreign female voice asks.  
“Yes.. May I ask who’s calling?”  
“Yes ma’am, this is Mrs. Norton from Crest Ridge High. I’m calling to see if Cassidy stayed home sick today? We didn’t receive notice and she’s been marked absent in her first three classes.”  
•••  
Your gut was still twisted in knots as you pull into the strip mall center. The little circle with Cass’s face indicating she could be found here.  
You had managed to keep it together on the phone, an “oh yes, I completely forgot to call and inform you” pacifying the Mrs. Norton who’d called you. Once you hung up, though, you’d nearly lost all your sense. You’d almost let Jamie call the police when you remembered the tracking app on your phone.  
At the time you’d felt really guilty putting it onto both your phones, not wanting Cass to feel like you were invading her privacy. Now you were thanking every lucky star you had. Jamie was understanding enough to let you leave to find out where Cass had gone. Your tension had eased when you’d found it led to this little strip mall center, though you weren’t really sure why she’d be here. You parked at one end and got out, ready to start your search through every store.  
You found her halfway through the center, in a little ice cream shop tucked in at the middle of all the stores. It boasted of having any flavor you could possibly dream of. The little bell on the door chimes happily as you push into it, already able to see Cassidy standing behind the counter.  
Relief and ire warred within you. So happy to see her safe, but livid that she wouldn’t be where she was supposed to be. It was apparent as you took in her appearance that she had gotten a job here. Cassidy lifts her head to greet her new customer, but the smile quickly fades as her eyes widen when she sees you.  
You fold your arms in front of you and glower with one raised eyebrow. She drops her gaze, timidly moving over to the other worker. They exchange a few words, the other employee briefly glancing at you before nodding. Cassidy hurriedly shuffles around the counter, coming up to you and grasping your arm to pull you back outside. You let the door shut fully before tearing into her.  
“You have about five seconds to explain yourself, Cassidy Taylor, before I go completely postal on you!” You seethe quietly, trying to keep the conversation somewhat private.  
Cassidy winces before rushing through an explanation, “I’m sorry! I —“  
“You’re sorry?! That’s not going to cut it Cass! Do you have any idea how scared I’ve been?! You can’t do that Cassidy, you can’t disappear and not let me know..” you break off, your frayed emotions making it hard to continue.  
Cass herself looks close to tears, “I know! I know… I’m sorry. I just knew you’d keep saying no if I asked to get a job and help you. Then you stretched yourself too thin and I — I thought if I could pick up a couple more shifts —“  
“How’d you even get this job? You’re fifteen, you can’t legally work.”  
Cassidy bites her lip and you know you’re not going to like her answer, “I lied on my application.”  
You close your eyes, pressing your fingers to the bridge of your nose. Inhaling deeply you take a step back from Cass.  
“I’m sorry Y/N! I know I should have told you, but I really wanted to help you! I didn’t think I’d even get the job, but they didn’t even check my info! Please Y/N,” she pauses, waiting for you to look at her again. Her eyes plead with you. “I’ve almost made a thousand dollars. I want to help.”  
Cass wrings her hands nervously as you study her. With a sigh, you gesture for her to take a seat at one of the outdoor tables along the walkway. She eagerly sits, waiting for you to do the same and call out your verdict.  
“Here’s the deal,” you say in a tone that conveys there will be no argument with what came next, “You can keep your job, but no more skipping school for it. Your schooling comes first, job second. You will also save and keep all the money,” Cass opens her mouth but closes it as soon as you cut her with a look.  
“You keep it for yourself. You need to save up for college, especially since I lost what savings I had. Those are my terms Cass. Don’t worry about me or the debt. I know it’s been bumpy, but I’ve got a handle on it, I promise. No more lies, Cassidy. We have always been honest with each other.”  
Cassidy’s shoulders sag but she nods. You reach for her hand and she accepts it, lacing your fingers with hers. You smile reassuringly as she peeks up at you.  
“Now that that’s settled, how about you and I have a girls night when you get off work?” You offer  
Cass returns your smile, “That sounds great.”   
You both get up and hug, getting ready to depart.  
“Hey… how did you know I skipped in the first place?” Cassidy asks as you pull away.  
“The school called.”  
“Oh. I didn’t think of that…”   
You burst out in a fit of laughter, “Of course you didn’t! You’re a teenager! When do teenagers ever think things through?!”   
Cass scrunches her nose up at you and sticks her tongue out before ducking back into the ice cream shop.  
•••  
That night you lay awake, unable to shut your eyes and sleep. It’d been a good night hanging out with Cassidy after the initial awkwardness of doling out the rest of her punishment for cutting classes today. You may have let her keep the job, but she still needed to be grounded after all. You’d chatted about her day and ended the night with a cheesy rom-com.  
It’d been during that time that Cassidy had said something that was keeping you up now.  
“Soo… are you and that Loki guy seeing each other?” She asked cautiously.  
You head whipped around so fast the room started spinning a little. “What?! Why would you say that?” You tried to keep your voice level, hoping to play off the panic making your heart race.  
Cassidy shrugged. “I don’t know… he just seemed super protective of you. He refused to let anyone help you, especially Jamie, and insisted on carrying you to the car.”  
She returned to the movie, tossing more popcorn into her mouth while you sat and contemplated this new revelation for the remainder of the flick. Did Loki care about you? He had seen you home that night, even stayed until you woke up. He gave you the relief you’d been craving, but now all you had between you two was radio silence. If what Cassidy said was true, and it must be for why would she need to lie, then why hadn’t Loki contacted you since?  
A sudden heat pools in the pit of your stomach as you replay that evening in your head, remembering Loki’s hands on your skin. You shift uncomfortably, needing friction and release but knowing you’ll only be satisfied one way. By his hands. You pick up your phone and squint up at the bright screen. Still, there were no messages.  
You worry your bottom lip between your teeth. Maybe you should go down there and make Loki talk to you. You couldn’t stand these games anymore. He’d teased and tortured you until you were begging him for pleasure, and now you were left to wonder where it’d all gone? No, that wasn’t good enough. You needed more security in this arrangement than that, and you’d get it one way or another. You’d managed to work through two issues today, what was one more?  
With a huff you throw off your covers and quickly get dressed.  
Skurge hardly seemed surprised by your arrival. He merely canted his head briefly as you breezed through the door. When you finally reach Loki’s office you pause. Would he be angry with you for showing up unannounced? You stiffen your spine, pushing your shoulders back as your resolve strengthens. If he was mad, good. You were irritated as well. With one last deep breath you pull open the door…and stop dead in your tracks.  
Loki sits on his lounge couch, surrounded by half – naked girls pawing at and fawning over him. You stare as one runs her fingers through his hair, her lips nearly pressed to his ear as she coos at him. You wanted to yank her back by her own hair. So enraged by the sight as you were you’d nearly missed the man seated in similar fashion opposite Loki. He inclined his head to the side to appraise the newest addition to their party.  
He was perhaps the oddest man you’d ever laid eyes on. Adorned in an electric blue suit that no man his age should ever be seen in, the man had accented the look with neon pink and yellow pins and other accessories. To top the whole look off either he or someone else had swiped the same electric blue underneath his eyes.  
“Y/N,” Loki says cooly, “allow me to introduce you to The Grandmaster. He owns this club.”  
Your eyes widen a moment and you swallow. “H-hello, sir. It’s nice to meet you.”  
You hadn’t heard much about the man who owned this place, but from this brief meeting you could sense he wasn’t the type of person to be trifled with.  
“Ah! Y/N! This is the one who’s been keeping my ledgers?” The Grandmaster stares at you but poses the question to Loki.  
“She is, sir.”  
The Grandmaster claps his hands together in approval, rising to meet you at the doorway. The way he assesses you makes you want to step away.  
“Mm, you’ve certainly helped me make a lot of money.” He takes your hand and you resist the urge to pull away, afraid to offend the man. “Come meet with me sometime and I’ll see to it that you’re rewarded well for serving me.”  
You feel the urge to vomit. Instead you offer him a weak smile. Someone clears their throat, and you peer beyond The Grandmaster to see Loki observing you.  
“Grandmaster, you have another appointment to keep. You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.” Loki’s voice is calm and even, but his eyes hold the truth of his emotions. They were simmering.  
The Grandmaster winks at you once and heads out the door. As if by an invisible cue the women surrounding both men file out after him, their job complete for the time being. You keep your eyes on Loki, unable to look away. When the door finally clicks back into place Loki speaks.  
“What are you doing here?”  
It felt like a slap and you couldn’t help but flinch. You cross your arms around your front, a shield to protect yourself with as you forge ahead.  
“I came to see why you hadn’t contacted me.”  
Loki remains quiet a moment, “I’ve been busy.”  
You snort. “I can see you’ve had your hands quite full. We have a deal, Loki. I serve you in exchange for forgiveness on the debt my uncle owes you, but I will not be dragged around like a child’s plaything! I need security in this deal. To know that you won’t back down from it and coming calling to collect —“  
“Ah, I see,” Loki leans forward, steepling his fingers. “You’ve been missing my attentions, haven’t you? It’s alright pet, you can tell me. It’s only the two of us here.” His mouth spreads in a feral grin.  
Though the voice in your head is warning against angering him any further you press on. “You torment and use me for your own gain to the point of madness that I lose myself to it. I won’t have it anymore. I want equal footing in this deal.”  
Loki lets out a bark of laughter, reclining back against the couch cushions, “Hardly your place to make demands of me when your uncle still owes me thousands.”  
You say nothing, just stare down your nose at him, refusing to budge. A glint of irritation enters his eyes and for a brief moment you fear you’d made the wrong move.  
“Come here.” Loki murmurs.  
With a shiver you walk forward, compelled to obey him in spite of the hurt and fury you feel. When you’re almost touching his knees he pulls you down, forcing you to straddle his lap. You gasp as he settles your hips against his, feeling his semi-hard cock brush you apex. Your T-shirt dress bunches around your waist. Loathe as you were to admit it, but you’d thrown on the dress in hopes of being in this situation. You hated it, but you wanted the pleasure only Loki could give you. You stare into his eyes.  
“Look at you. So high and mighty. You judge me with that pious attitude while still being so eager for me to bring you to the shores of ecstasy. You think you can ride the line and be untouched by it, but you can’t play in Sodom and Gomorra and not expect to be burned by their flames. You are mine, as we contracted, and I will have you.”  
You gasp as Loki drags your hips down and against him once more. “So, my dove, tell me what it is you want?”   
Your lips part but no sound escapes as he continues to guide you over his lap. After a moment you realize you’re moving your hips into him as his hands run over your thighs, getting closer and closer to your center with each pass.  
“I’m waiting.”  
You blink, licking your lips as you try to collect your thoughts. It was now or never. You needed to try and take whatever control you could from this. So, you would do as Loki had suggested the last night you were together and give in, to a point. You lean forward, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“I want you.” You say huskily. A glimmer of appreciation flits across Loki’s face.  
“And I want this,” you both groan as you grind into him again. “It’s true that I’ve been eager for your touch since the last time you pleasured me. It’s nearly all I’ve thought about. You, and only you, will have me in this respect. No one else will touch me as you do, but I expect the same.” You add, the woman pawing at him before running through your mind.  
Loki smirks, “A little jealous, are we?”  
You continue on, ignoring the little jab, “Hardly upholds the bargain if you seek release elsewhere and don’t take what you’ve set out to claim. I’ll give my virginity to you, but nothing more. We fuck,” you blush a little at your crudeness, “we pleasure each other and part ways. Those are my terms.”  
Loki studies your face as he contemplates, his fingers absently toying with the edges of your panties. You resist the urge to shudder, waiting patiently for his answer. Finally he takes a deep breath.  
“It seems, then, that we have a deal Ms. Y/L/N. Shall we seal it with a kiss?”  
He grabs you by your neck and claims your lips with his, forcing his tongue between your parted lips. You fist the front of his suit coat, anchoring yourself to him as he leans into you. Loki pulls away, breathless. A hunger radiates from him as he yanks your dress up over your head, shifting with you pressed to him as he lays you against the plush couch. You view him with hooded eyes, a little thrill working through you as you’re about to get what you’ve been wanting this past week.  
Loki stares down at you, his eyes devouring you as he loosens the tie around his neck. You stiffen as he moves to place the strip of fabric around your eyes. He tuts.  
“Come now Y/N, relax. I’ll not harm you. Trust in me.”  
Trust him? You didn’t think you trusted him as far as you could throw him, but he had never passed on an opportunity to tease and entice you. Why should this be any different? You’d come to him wanting, and now he’d give it to you on his own terms. You’d trust him in this, and nothing else.  
You release the tension in your shoulders as he secures the tie around your eyes, closing off that sense. You jump a little as his fingers trail down you bare thighs, taking your panties down with them. You lift your ass off the cushions to aid in his efforts to strip you. Once the task is complete you are left blind and shivering with anticipation. With heightened senses you hear the tinkling of glass. Confusion starts to set in but then you suck in a breath as something cool and wet trails down the center of your ribs. The sensation continues downward, dipping into your naval. Loki draws the melting ice cube against your little nub, circling and teasing it. You moan, feeling the coil in your stomach tighten with arousal.  
When the ice melts he grabs another piece, beginning another trail. This one tracing around a taut nipple and past your nub, into the folds of your pussy. You wriggle, the cold becoming slightly uncomfortable while still arousing. Your hands curl into the cushions, biting your lip as Loki pries your legs further apart, inserting himself into the open space. Another cube, another trail. When the last bit melts away you cry out as Loki’s mouth encircles you nub, his hot tongue burning against the chilled, sensitive flesh.   
You whimper and sob, unsure if you’re begging him to stop or continue as your legs tremble around his head. He sucks hard on your clit, plunging two fingers into your wet and wanting pussy. You clench around the digits, back arching off the couch as you cling to it. Loki hums in approval around you, his fingers pumping in and out of you in a steady rhythm. Edging you closer to the brink of your release.  
Your walls begin their fluttering, a sign that you’re so close to cumming. Without warning Loki pulls away and you sob.  
“No, please! Don’t stop, don’t do this!” You whine, your body writhing, begging him to continue.  
He shushes you and you hear the rustling of clothing as it hits the floor. The couch cushions dip as he kneels back over you. You can sense the weight of him leaning across you and feel the tie being gently pulled free. You blink a few times as your eyes readjust, taking in his splendid naked body as he tosses the tie away. He hovers over you, his hard, erect cock jutting out proudly from his hips. Loki takes both your hands and guides you. One to your center and one to his erection.  
“Show me how much you want this. Bring us both to satisfaction.” He demands.  
Eagerly you stroke him and yourself a few times. You glance away a moment, the glare off the drinking glass on the table next to you catching your eye. You release him a moment, his own stare trailing yours as you collect the condensation off the glass. Moistened by the cool liquid you wrap your wet fingers around him again, sliding along his length and teasing the head. He hisses approvingly. Hunching over you, he braces his hand on either side of you body. His hips rock into your grip, spurring you to move faster.  
You whimper desperately, your fingers moving rapidly over your clit. Soon you were back on that ledge, ready to teeter off. He bends closer, teeth grazing along your collarbone and latching onto a pert nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth. The jolt was enough and you cry out his name as you shake with your release.  
Loki growls, taking his hand down your body to roughly push his fingers into you again, working you through your orgasm.  
“Keep going pet, we’re not finished yet.”   
Your foggy mind registers that you’d stopped stroking his cock. Repentantly, you move both hands to him, one working over his shaft, the other caressing his balls. His breath hitches, his fingers stilling inside you as his body tenses and you feel the warm splash of his cum on your stomach. Loki collapses onto you, his face buried against your neck as you both catch your breath. He presses open mouthed kisses to your neck, sucking hard along your pulse point, marking you.  
You feel his skin graze yours and you shiver, already another spark of arousal igniting. Loki sits up, eyes taking you in. He glances at the mess between your bodies and gives a gratifying nod. You moan loudly as the head of his semi-hard cock nudges against your clit. He smirks and works his cock through your folds, teasing you. You raise your hips up to meet his shaft, grinding into him.  
“More…” you beg, gripping onto his knees for purchase.  
He shakes his head and you groan, sinking slowly back onto the couch. He chuckles, “Soon, but the night is still young. There is plenty of time to play.” With that he begins again to take you back to heights of ecstasy.  
•••  
An hour and four more orgasms later you headed back to your car, sated and relaxed. You start to unlock it when the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Someone is watching you. You weren’t sure how you knew, but you did. You turn abruptly, pressing your back against the hard metal of your car door. You squint into the shadows surrounding you.  
“Who’s there?”  
A minute passes before the silhouette of a large figure emerges from the darkness.


End file.
